Amizade Colorida! CAP 13 ON
by Bruneka Granger Malfoy
Summary: Ha uma grande diferença entre uma amizade fraternal e a deles! Pessima em resumos! Trailler na fic
1. Aviso

Oi

Não me matem!

E não me ameacem também.

Desculpe a demora, eu apenas... Apenas... Não queria mais escrever meus anjos!

Eu pensei muito, odiei Amizade Colorida, Maldita Sorte até que esta boa, só revisar os caps.; Eu vou voltar a escrever não se preocupem, mas muita coisa vai mudar.

Eu vou ser sincera, a Amizade Colorida vai mudar, não vou mudar o rumo da historia, apenas vou melhorar e acrescentar coisas que hoje julgo importante. Maldita Sorte vai apenas ser revisada e a historia vai voltar como antes. Bom, eu nem ao menos lembro qual era o final que eu queria para elas, mas uma hora eu lembro.

RS

Sim, eu era muito nova, nem ao menos estava no segundo ano do ensino médio ainda. ¬¬'

Bom, esperem ansiosamente, os caps. de Amizade Colorida vão sumir (o.O) eu irei reescrever todos eles. Então aconselho vocês a lerem todos de novo.

Agradeço a Compreensão

xD


	2. Trailler

Talvez eles tenham confundido amizade com amor... Mas é pouco provável.

-Com a Inteligência dela. E a perspicácia dele.

A melhor das hipóteses, é que seja apenas o calor do momento. Outra teoria rapidamente descartada.

- Eles não agem assim apenas em alguns momentos.

E então vem a teoria que os dois mais temem: Confundiram o Amor com amizade.

-O que é aceito por um casal que passa por conflitos nada bons no momento!

Mas talvez eles possam juntar as duas coisas: Amizade e Amor.

-Tendo uma Amizade Colorida!

Mas o que eles ainda não sabem é que esses dois sentimentos são como Fúrias.

Tais sentimentos nunca poderiam conviver juntos sem que um fosse maior.

E eles vão descobrir isso da maneira mais complicada.


	3. Chapter 2

_Capitulo um_

_Dor de cabeça, som irritante, dor de cabeça, som irritante, dor de cabeça, som de algo quebrando._

_Abriu os olhos, sua cabeça doía a claridade da manhã não ajudava, trabalhar não seria nada fácil. Tinha um cargo importante no ministério, mesmo com a queda de Voldemort alguns comensais ainda andavam soltos pelo mundo, e seu trabalho era capturá-los. _

_Muita coisa havia mudado depois da guerra, ela havia se casado, bem, foi um fracasso e o pior de tudo é que havia sido com Ronald Weasley, isso mesmo, agora eles não eram nem próximos nem amigos, eram apenas conhecidos, Luna tinha virado uma linda mulher, mesmo não sendo exatamente querida por Hermione, era MediBruxa estava trabalhando no St. Musgos desde o fim da guerra, Gina continuava louca com seus cabelos vermelhos, arranjava namorados que ninguém tinha visto, sumia por dias, trabalhava com Hermione, assim como Harry e Draco Malfoy, sim, Draco Malfoy, ele tinha se redimido de seus erros afinal._

_Mas agora, ela estava mais preocupada com o que havia acontecido na festa da noite anterior, sua dor de cabeça e sua falta de memória só podiam significar uma coisa: ela quase entrara em coma alcoó muito havia deixado a santinha para traz, não se preocupava mais com regras, e ela realmente tinha esquecido todas as regras na noite passada._

"_Oh! Não acredito nisso. Meu Merlin!"_

__Flash Back__

_- Vamos carinho, você bebeu de mais. Venha!_

_E foi assim que Harry Potter pegou uma Hermione Granger completamente bêbada nos braços a fim de levá-la para casa._

_- H-Harry, acho que bebi de mais. - disse ela com cara de enjoo._

_- Eu sei que sim Carinho. - respondeu risonho._

_- Deixe-me perguntar algo a você, ou não teria coragem._

_- Farei o possível para responder, se você prometer não vomitar em mim quando aparatar Querida. - disse já preparando a varinha._

_- Você... – nesse momento ela sente como se fosse sugada por um caqno, uma sensação desconfortável, estava se segurando para não vomitar, sentiu seus pés no chão, fechou os olhos, tudo rodava, sentiu Harry pegá-la no colo e se sentar – Merda, você poderia ter me avisado!_

_- Desculpe querida, mas avisar não iria diminuir o desconforto. Mas vamos a pergunta, afinal você não vomitou em mim._

_- Você... Você me acha atraente?Quer dizer, você me veria como uma mulher? _

_Harry arregalou os olhos, como assim? Se a via como uma mulher? A coisa que ele mais queria desde o inicio daquela festa era agarrá-la e levá-la para o quarto mais próximo e fazer amor com ela ate não poder mais. Mas se punia toda vez que pensava nisso, afinal, era sua amiga, Hermione, que esteve sempre a seu lado, mas como falar isso a ela sem magoá-la? Como dizer que a desejava como mulher mas não podia pensar nisso?_

_Quando acordou de seus devaneios, olhou para baixo, e percebeu sua linda Hermione dormindo, parecia um anjo, se levantou e a levou ate o quarto, voltou para a sala, nem ao menos percebeu quando dormiu pensando em seu anjo de cabelos chocolates._

__Fim do Flash Back__

_Tinha que voltar a sua rotina, levantar, tomar banho, descobrir o que Harry havia feito depois que ela apagou, era apenas isso que se passava em sua cabeça enquanto se arrumava para descer as escadas e tomar café._

_Acordou com dor no pescoço, olhou em volta, estava na sala de Hermione. Acabou por adormecer no sofá._

_Não sabia descrever qual foi a sensação maravilhosa de ter sua Hermione dormindo em seus braços, ele ainda ficou a observando por quase 30min., adorava ver como respirava tranqüila, como ficava angelical dormindo tão tranquilamente._

_Iria fazer café, panquecas com chocolate, sabia que ela adorava, e ele adoraria vê-la sorrir, iria gostar ainda mais se ela tivesse em seus braços._

_Desceu as escadas, chegou a porta da cozinha se assustou ao ver um moreno alto, com cabelos negros desgrenhados, e olhos verdes penetrantes, com um avental trazendo um prato cheio de panquecas em sua mão, e com um sorriso de arrasar quarteirão no rosto._

_- Bom Dia Carinho! Fiz panquecas para você, tem chocolate naquela tigela. Do jeito que a Srtª Granger gosta. – disse ele sorrindo para ela e puchando uma cadeira para que se sentasse._

_- Dormiu aqui?_

_- Sim, peguei no sono sentado no sofá, fiquei preocupado com você meu anjo, quase desmaio no meu colo._

_- Desculpe. – disse se sentando. – Nos deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. – disse ela sorrindo_

_- Isso o que? – perguntou ele com uma torrada na mão._

_- Tomar café juntos, faz tempo que não fazemos isso._

_- Queria fazer muitas coisas com você querida, mas não posso. _

_Hermione o olhou vermelha, sabia que não tinha apenas imaginado outra coisa, viu o sorriso sacana no canto dos lábios do amigo, imediatamente, se imaginou nua arranhando as costas de Harry e gemendo por mais._

"_Que pensamentos são esse Hermione? Ele é apenas seu amigo, pare de imaginar coisas, amigo, apenas isso, é assim que ele à vê."_

_- Preciso perguntar algo que não saiu da minha cabeça Harry._

_- Pode perguntar Carinho. – disse firme._

_- Você não respondeu a pergunta que eu fiz ontem a noite._

_Harry a olhou após ouvir, ela estava vermelha e com a cabeça baixa, não achava que ela iria se lembrar desse detalhe, como lhe responderia? A olhou mais uma vez, ela lhe encarava, não deixaria que ele ficasse sem responder._

_- Sim e Não.- ela o encarou confusa. – Não, por que você é a minha amiga, inocente e doce, que me ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida. Sim, por que você se tornou uma linda mulher, e eu tenho sim ciúmes dos homens que se aproximam de você, mas mesmo assim você continua sendo minha amiga._

_Os ombros de Hermione caíram, seus olhos arderam então ela baixou a cabeça, sabia que se ficasse ali por mais tem iria chorar, ela o amava, não como amigo, mas como homem, era difícil enxergar o que ela queria 'dizer' quando dormia apenas de lingerie com a porta aberta e ele estava em sua casa? Ou quando ela dizia que não gostava de uma namorada, ou quando se fingia de doente para que ele não fosse em um encontro?_

_- Harry, você não pode esconder certas coisas de mim, você sabe que não, afinal como você disse, eu sou sua amiga desde sempre, te conheço melhor do que ninguém, e eu sei arrancar algumas verdades de você mesmo que você não queira, e eu vou conseguir, sempre consigo._

_Dizendo isso ela se levantou da mesa, lhe deu uma suave beijo no canto da boca, e foi para seu trabalho, precisava pensar, sabia que ele a desejava, mas como fazê-lo ver que ela também sentia isso? Isso e muito mais?_

_Harry estava confuso, sabia que gostava dela, mas não sabia exatamente o que era esse sentimento, e com certeza, não queria estragar a sua amizade, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo que isso custasse tentar esquecer com outra, mas de forma alguma, estragaria sua amizade com ela._


	4. Chapter 3

**2º Capitulo**

Por isso ela amava ser bruxa, apenas uma poção e sua dor de cabeça tinha sido substituída por um bom humor impressionante.

Sua sala no ministério era sua cara, séria, bonita e pratica, Suzan sua secretaria estava a esperando, como sempre, com seu copo de café e um sorriso, era uma linda mulher ruiva com olhos castanho esverdeados.

- Bom dia Suzan, como vai?

- Estou bem Srtª, foi passado a todos os funcionários do Ministério, que o andar de cima esta com uma terrível infestação de diabretes, portanto hoje a Srtª ita ter que dividir a sala com outro funcionário.

Suzan era extremamente profissional, mas apenas pela manha, acabaram ficando amigas depois de quase 3 anos trabalhando juntas, mas agora o que a preocupava não era bem isso.

- E você sabe com quem terei que dividir a sala?

-Sim!

Chegou atordoado, como as coisas estavam acontecendo? Quando Hermione passou a ser 'A mulher' que ele procurava? Quando passou de amiga, a objeto desejado?

Como se o dia já não estivesse ruim o suficiente, a infestação de diabretes, teria que dividir a sala com ela, o dia seria longo, mas também extremamente produtivo.

Sorriu enquanto caminhava para o andar de baixo levando 2 caixas com seus pertences.

'Oh Merlin, será que fui pega em sua cama por Morgana?' Se pergunta assim que viu o moreno adentrar a sala, ele era como um dos famosos deuses do olímpo, lindo e intocável, exceto por ela é claro.

- Sinta-se a vontade, a sala é sua! – Disse ela sorrindo envergonhada, apesar de tudo o tinha evitado por todo o dia.

- Desculpe estar atrapalhando seu trabalho. Então, muito trabalho?

- Não, o de sempre na verdade, e você?

- Também.

Ele ficou a encarando, os dois estavam envergonhados, mas Harry queria tanto poder lhe tocar os cabelos, e tê-la como tivera na noite passada, que acabou não se controlando, sem perceber ficou a fita-la. Como seu cabelo caia lindamente sobre o olho, como seu olha vagava rapidamente de um papel para outro, e... parou.

Hermione o observou discretamente, mas ele continuava seguindo seus movimentos, o que acontecera? Parou o que estava fazendo e o olhou de frente, ele estava com a boca categoricamente aberta, hilariante.

- Harry, você esta bem?

- Sim estou ótimo, apenas pensando um pouco!

- Engraçada a forma como você pensa – disse ela risonha

- Por favor Srtª Granger, explique seu pensamento a um simples mortal! – disse ele fazendo uma mesura exagerada a fazendo rir.

- Bom, não conheço ninguém que pense observando as pessoas ao seu redor.

Hermione estava quase gargalhando e nem ao menos percebeu a aproximação de Harry, ele já estava ao seu lado.

- Se você esta se referindo a você, sim eu penso te observando Carinho. – dizendo isso ele lhe mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e a puxou pela cintura ate que seus corpos estivessem grudados.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar seu corpo inteiro, Deus o que estava acontecendo?

Harry desceu os beijos para seu pescoço e subiu uma das mãos por baixo de sua blusa ate que sua mão encontrasse a suave pele de sua cintura, sem se restringir a isso, lhe mordeu o pescoço deixando-lhe uma pequena lembrança meio roxa, sua mão tocou de leve seu sutiã, sem sentir nenhuma resistência da parte dela, sua mão escorregou para dentro de seu sutiã e encontrou o bico de seu seio, o apertou e beijou-lhe a boca.

'Merlin, estou pegando fogo!'

Só se desgrudaram por que seus pulmões exigiam oxigênio, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e desceu até seu colo, pegou-a no colo, a colocou na mesa, desceu para beijar seu colo, tirou sua blusa, afastou a taça do sutiã rendado para baixo, colocou seu seio na boca e o chupou, foi quando ouviram um estrondoso barulho no corredor...

LMAOOOOOO

OMFG

O que eu fiz?

Deixei vcs curiosos

HAHAHAHAHA

Adoro ser a dona da fic e deixar todo mundo comendo dedo!

Perdoem os erros, eu estou no trabalho.

Creio eu que esse ficou melhor, a criatividade esta de volta a ativa.


	5. Chapter 4

"O que aconteceu?"

Era a pergunta incessante na mente de Harry Potter, num momento eles quase faziam amor em cima de uma mesa dentro do ministério, no outro, ela simplesmente o ignora durante quase 3 dias, evitava lugares fechados, havia feito feitiços no apartamento que o impediam de aparatar. Não podia continuar fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Sorriu ao imaginar o que teria acontecido se não fosse aquele barulho.

====Flash Back ====

"...Só se desgrudaram por que seus pulmões exigiam oxigênio, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e desceu até seu colo, pegou-a no colo, a colocou na mesa, desceu para beijar seu colo, tirou sua blusa, afastou a taça do sutiã rendado para baixo, colocou seu seio na boca e o chupou, foi quando ouviram um estrondoso barulho no corredor..."

Rapidamente Hermione saiu dos braços de Harry, colocou a blusa no lugar com a maior dignidade possível e abriu a porta, no fundo do corredor se encontrava Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Sorria sempre que via os dois, terminaram hogwarts juntos, visto que todos tiveram que repetir o 7º ano, então ela sabia que quando se juntavam, causavam mais explosões que Simas Finnigam nas aulas de poções, os gritos de Gina sempre eram insurdecedores, qual não foi a surpresa de toda a escola quando em uma dessas discussões no Grande Salão ele a tivesse puxado para uma beijo digno de cinemas? Rony nunca tinha ficado tão vermelho em toda sua vida.

Mas enfim, não tinha tentado matar o loiro, afinal, ele também lutou na guerra, entregou comensais, esconderijos e planos de Voldemort, agora era um ótimo auror, mas continuava tão irônico e cretino como sempre.

- Me solta Malfoy! – Pode ouvir de Gina.

Não fazia idéia do que acontecia no fundo daquele corredor, mas tinha agradecido a Merlin, Morgana e todos os outros Bruxos do mundo por ter conseguido fugir da rede se sedução que Harry Potter exercia sobre si.

Não queria ver o que iria acontecer naquele corredor, definitivamente, poderia ficar traumatizada pelo resto da vida, perguntaria a Gina depois o motivo pelo qual o Sonserino a estava prensando contra a parede.

Voltou para dentro da sala, olhou para Harry que ainda estava com os óculos fora do rosto e com o cabelo bem mais bagunçado que o normal , não queria ficar ali com ele, não agora, não depois de beija-lo daquela forma, e principalmente, não depois de criar alguma esperança de que talvez, apenas talvez, ele a desejasse e sentisse o mesmo que ela.

Olhou para ele novamente, e constatou o obvio, sua amizade com Harry potter tinha, definitivamente, chegado ao fim.

- Hermione... – foi um sussurro, mas o suficiente para fazer seu corpo tremer.

- Não Harry, esqueça, simplesmente esqueça que ultrapassamos a maldita linha, não vai acontecer de novo, estragamos nossa amizade, vamos tentar esquecer e voltar ao normal. Por favor, eu não quero perder meu melhor amigo.

Dizendo isso saiu da sala, sem ouvir o que se "melhor amigo" tinha a dizer

- Não quero esquecer, não quero fingir que nada aconteceu, não quero você apenas como amiga. Droga Hermione!

==== Fim do Flash Back =====

Sabia que sua amiga era cabeça dura e não queria arriscar a amizade que existia entre eles, mas ele não teria entrado na Grifinoria se fosse para desistir tão fácil daquilo que desejava, e com toda a certeza do mundo, queria Hermione Granger como sua mulher.

================================HH/DG=======================================

Era impossível trabalhar com aquela doninha saltitante na mesma sala que ela, Merlin, como o tinha agüentado durante todo o 7º ano? Com certeza alguém havia lhe dado uma poção do amor, era impossível ter ficado com ele por livre e espontânea vontade.

Draco observou Gina Weasley se levantar de sua mesa e ir em direção a porta.

"- Onde ela pensa que vai?" Pensou, a viu parar encostada na parede do fundo corredor.

O tempo tinha feito muito bem a ela, estava mais alta, suas curvas haviam ficado mais proeminentes, a cintura estava mais fina, os cabelos verlhos como fogo estavam agora no meio das costas, as sardas que antes lhe davam um ar infantil e inocente, agora lhe davam um olhar sexy e misterioso, principalmente quando se olhava diretamente nos olhos azuis bem pintados, Merlin, como sentia falta daquela encrenqueira!

Se levantou e foi ate ela, a prendeu na parede, olhou atentamente a boca vermelha e os olhos que tanto o fascinavam, como tinha saudades dela, passou a Mao pelo seu rosto de forma suave, apenas para sentir a textura de sua pele, a viu fechar os olhos, sabia que aquele era o momento, depois de tanto tempo!

Inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, tocou seus lábios, apenas de leve, para testar, sentir, e sentir também a tensão que se espalhou pelo corpo da ruiva, e no segundo seguinte, sentir ela tentar sair de seus braços.

- Me solta Malfoy ! – Seus olhos estavam rasos de água, tristes, conhecia bem aqueles olhos pêra ter certeza disse.

- Por favor Gina, faz tanto tempo, por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim quando digo que não foi intenção, eu sei que é difícil, sei que já fazem três anos, mas... Eu ainda te quero ruiva, como queria antes, por favor, acredita em mim.

Realmente, três anos já tinham passado, três anos em que ele apenas a olhava de longe, três anos que ainda guardava o anel que tinha planejado dar para ela naquele maldito dia, ainda amava aquela ruiva como a três anos atrás, mas ela não acreditava nele, nunca tinha acreditado, mesmo agora, vendo aqueles olhos azuis marejados, ele sabia que ela não tinha acreditado, para o seu desespero.

- Por favor peço eu, me solta, me deixe em paz, não volte a falar comigo, me esqueça, qualquer coisa, apenas não me venha dizer que você caiu de boca na boca da Parkinson, são assuntos antigos Malfoy, enterrados, e eu quero que continue assim!

Dura, fria, como ele ensinara para ela, como ele havia dito, Merda! Não tinha que ser assim, ele não iria simplesmente deixar ela se fechar dentro de si mesma como ele fazia. Quando Gina chegou conseguiu quebrar a parede de gelo que ele tinha construído em volta de si mesmo, então ele também iria conseguir destruir a dela.

- Tudo bem Gina, mas quero que saiba que seu pior pesadelo voltou, eu não vou te deixar em paz ate conseguir o que quero.

- E o que você quer Malfoy? Quer uma reprise das noites na sala precisa? Quer partir meu coração de novo? Sinto lhe informar querido, não temos uma sala precisa e eu não tenho mais um coração disponível para que você possa pisar e quebrar ele novamente.

Sentiu a bochecha arder e viu um vulto ruivo virar o corredor, uma lagrima escorreu de seu olho direito, não pela dor do tapa, não, as palavras que ela tinha dito feriram muito mais do que uma Cruciatos, e depois das muitas torturas que havia passado, nenhuma se comparava a essa.

Ginevra Weasley acabara de partir seu coração, assim como ele havia feito a três anos atrás.

Oieeee.

Não briguem comigo, pensei no capitulo agora.

Foi uma coisa meio retardada que surgiu do nada, eu não achei La aquelas coisas.

Maaas, fiou melhor que antes creio eu.

Queria agradecer o povo que ainda não abandonou a fic.

=O

Eu realmente sou desnaturada, é o meu normal, e as coisas mudaram de rumo na fic, eu disse que mudaria, e eu realmente vou deixar muita gente curiosa por causa das mudanças.

Huaishiuashiash * sorriso diabólico*

Estou me vingando de todas as vezes em que eu fiquei curiosa.

Provavelmente, a próxima fic que eu vou att vai ser Meu Primeiro e Único Amor.

Ate a proxima


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo Quatro

Arthur Weasley queria os melhores, principalmente naquele tipo de missão, o ministério Frances precisava de ajuda, uma serie de mortes vinha acontecendo misteriosamente, como se os nascidos trouxas fossem envenenados.

Baixou os olhos para o relatório mais uma vez, depois da contaminação o paciente tem no Maximo cinco dias de vida se tivessem tomando a poção desenvolvida por ótimos MediBruxos para desacelerar o processo do veneno.

"_Estou com medo Arthur, o ministério esta um caos, o chefe dos Aurores morreu na segunda-feira, é como se a gripe espanhola tivesse voltado, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que a maioria dos bruxos agora é mestiça, o veneno nunca atingiu nenhum deles, mas pode ser que comece, Darius, chefe dos inomináveis, tem algumas pistas de onde tudo começou, não são apenas comensais Arthur, eles não seriam tão espertos. _

_Precisamos de ajuda, se for como estou pensando, logo o veneno chegara ate Londres volto a repetir: estou com medo Arthur, minha irmã foi hoje para o hospital, mande os melhores, mas lembre-se Arthur, os melhores que não possam morrer._

_Atenciosamente Pierre AmourdeVox."_

Mandaria os melhores. Esperava, sinceramente, que não morressem!

=========================HH/DG============================

Ótimo, não iria precisa fugir mais, segundo a carta de Arthur a missão era em Paris, longe o suficiente.

"_Ora, confesse sua Sabe-Tudo que não vê a hora em que ele te prense contra a parede!"_

"Não me confunda, afinal de que lado você esta? Não deveria estar comigo? Para o que der e vier? Consciência traidora!"

"_Estou tentando fazer você ouvir seu coração, você sempre o deixou de lado, escute apenas uma vez!"_

- HERMIONE!

- O que? Onde esta pegando Fogo? A é claro, na sua cabeça, sua encrenqueira!

Gina Weasley apenas riu, estava acostumada a ver a amiga concentrada em algum pensamente, normalmente, discutindo com si mesma. O que era extremamente estranho. Trabalhavam juntas como inomináveis a tempo suficiente para Gina saber quando algo não ia bem, ainda mais, quando a chefe dos inomináveis estava claramente fugindo do chefe dos aurores. Era estranho, ainda mais por que as duas equipes tinham aprendido a trabalhar juntas. Por causa deles afinal.

- O que esta acontecendo Hermione? Por que esta tão tensa esses três dias? O que vem acontecendo entre você e o Harry, estão como cão e gato.

Hermione baixa o olhar, sim, estava fugindo dele, e sim, todos no ministério tinham percebido.

- Não sei Gin, simplesmente não sei o que esta acontecendo. Acho que estraguei nossa amizade. Acabou Gin. Mas, não me diga que caiu nas graças de Draco Malfoy de novo? – Perguntou, mesmo sabendo que isso nunca aconteceria, precisava desviar o assunto, pensar na amizade que tinha perdido ainda doía profundamente.

- Hermione Granger! Ate parece que você não me conhece, ele veio pedir para voltar ou algo assim, achei que já tinha esquecido, afinal já fazia três anos, mas, nunca vou entender como anda a cabeça de um Malfoy, eu parei de tentar entender ainda em Hogwarts. Agora, não tente se desviar do assunto, o que aconteceu? Que eu me lembre você sempre foi racional de mais para se deixar levar pelos encantos do menino que sobreviveu, e não venha me dizer que vocês não se amassaram, por que você sempre fica vermelha quando o assunto é relacionado a isso, e você esta um tomate nesse exato momento minha amiga.

- Acho... Não sei Gina, esta tudo muito confuso, eu o amo como um amigo, você sabe disso. Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, ate quando... Enfim, ate na época em que estava casada com o Ronald, mas algo mudou, e eu tenho certeza que mudou na festa. Você sabe como o Potter é quando quer algo, ele não desiste, e parece que agora sou o novo alvo de suas conquistas, ele vive com uma mulher a cada noite, não vou ser mais uma, vou continuar com o posto de amiga!

- Minha querida, você é racional de mais. Já pensou em parar de pensar e fazer o que seu coração esta gritando para fazer?

Não gostava disso, ouvir seu coração nunca tinha levado a lugar algum, apenas tinha causado tristeza, e um buraco em seu peito que nunca seria preenchido.

- Não pode continuar achando que só vai ser infeliz se o fizer Herms, o que aconteceu com Rony foi uma coisa, o que pode ser com Harry é outra, pense nisso, você pode ser feliz como nunca foi!

- E também posso ser mais infeliz do que já fui um dia. Vamos Gina seu pai esta nos esperando.

Dizendo isso saiu em direção à sala do ministro, não queria sofrer de novo, não queria se apegar de novo, e não iria, nem que para isso precisasse ficar dentro de sua bolha protetora e longe dos braços de Harry.

==========================HH/DG=========================

Se antes já estava difícil, agora seria realmente impossível, se estando perto dela, não estava conseguindo nem ao menos lhe dar bom dia sem ela sair correndo, estando em Paris ela nunca mais iria olhar para ele.

"Merda!"

Bateu na porta e escutou um fraco entre do lado de dentro, quando abriu a porta se surpreendeu ao ver Draco Malfoy com os olhos vermelhos, e as mangas dobradas ate o cotovelo revelando a marca negra já meio apagada no pulso, ela nunca sumiu.

- Já estou indo Potter. – Disse Draco fechando a janela, não se preocupou em cobrir a marca, a muito tinha deixado de se preocupar, mas era realmente raro vê-la em seu braço.

- O que aconteceu Malfoy? Você nunca deixa a marca assim, apenas quando algo te chateia mais do que seu passado. – Não que tivessem virado amigos, mas já não existia aquela rixa de escola, a muito tinham passado a se respeitar mutuamente.

- Weasley, ela me chateia mais, e mesmo escondendo a marca as pessoas ainda me apontam com o dedo quando passo no Beco, então, não tem sentido esconder.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela tem motivos para não acreditar, foi com a Pansy cara, a garota que ela sempre odiou, e no aniversario de um ano de namoro, mesmo não sendo sua culpa, você tem que concordar que é difícil acreditar! – Harry sabia de toda a historia, mesmo não sendo amigos.

- De que lado você esta afinal Testa Rachada? Você pode ser bem idiota de vez em quando, mas ate que falou algo que me deu uma idéia.

- Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Se ela não acredita em mim, vou provar que não fui eu, e foi fazer isso da forma que fiz quando a convenci que a amava!

- Merlin, não quero estar vivo para ver isso. Vamos o Sr. Weasley vai nos explicar qual vai ser a missão.

- Não precisava vir buscar esse loiro gostoso Potter.

Harry apenas riu, dane-se, tinham virado amigos, afinal, nunca perdoaria Rony por ter feito aquilo a Hermione, mesmo que ela tivesse dito que estava tudo bem, e que não se importaria se eles continuassem a se falar, ele sempre teria magoa dele, nunca seria diferente. Quando entrou na sala do Ministro qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley sentadas com as longas pernas cruzadas esperando. Esperando os dois.

========================HH/DG==============================

"Não! Seu pai não teria feito isso com ela!"

- A missão é simples e complicada. - disse Arthur quando os quatro já estavam sentados. – O veneno só atinge nascidos trouxa, e por enquanto só esta em Paris, mas se continuar como esta logo estará aqui também, vocês só tem que descobrir o que é. Darius, o chefe dos inomináveis de Paris tem algumas pistas. Como o veneno só atinge trouxas, vocês irão como turistas, sem qualquer ligação com o Ministério, só farão magia se forem extremamente discretos. Pierre vai passar mais informações sobre estadia e afins quando chegarem La. Mas agora tenho que perguntar Hermione querida, você é nascida trouxa tem cert...

- Eu vou! – ela disse antes que ele fosse capaz de completar seu pensamento. – Afinal, se chegar a Londres eu também vou ser atingida.

- Hermione, se você for pode ser atingida antes, fique aqui, ajude com as pesquisas, você sempre foi a melhor nisso. Por Favor. – Harry tinha desesperou nos olhos, todos puderam perceber, estava a ponto de implorar que ela ficasse.

- Harry, você sabe que nada que falar vai me fazer mudar de idéia, nem mesmo a perspectiva de ficar nas pesquisas em meio a livros, eu vou ate Paris, queira você ou não!

- Droga Hermione! Sua cabeça dura ainda vai te matar mulher, estou avisando, e quando você estiver em perigo eu vou ate lá, vou te salvar, falar que te avisei e te trancar num quarto sem sua varinha!

- Não estou pedindo para ser salva Potter, agora sente-se e mantenha a postura. – Ele estava exasperado, e ela fria como gelo. Indiferente.

Estava com medo, o que seria dele se a perdesse? O que seria dele se ela fosse contaminada? Não podia viver sem ela, não podia perdê-la.

- Bom... Vejo já terminaram como você concordou em ir, tem mais um detalhe da missão que tem que ser esclarecida, vocês vão para a Ilha de St'Louis hoje a meia-noite, estejam com as malas prontas, e como vão como turistas achamos melhor... Melhor que fossem turistas em lua de mel. Aqui estão as identidades e todos os documentos que precisam. A partir de hoje, vocês estão casados, e em lua de mel.

Hermione pegou o pacote com os documentos, e rapidamente passou os olhos neles ate achar sua foto.

Hermione Jane Granger Potter.

"Não Não Não Não!"

- O QUE? CASADA? COM A DONINHA? - Ouviu Gina Gritar, logo após ouvindo um riso suave de Draco.

Com certeza, não seria a oportunidade perfeita para fugir de Harry.

- Vamos Sra. Potter temos malas a fazer!

=================================HH/DG================================

Oiee

lol

Eu postei rápido.

Não sei o que esta acontecendo, Proximo cap. Sei La o que eu vou fazer. Quando chegar a idéia vocês saberão lol

~~Jade Andrade nem te deixei curiosa tanto tempo hein. A Hermione não tem jeito, Tadido do Draco, ele não é mal, so... so foi meio cachorro, isso por que você ainda não viu o que eu fiz com Ronald Weasley. *cala a boca Bruna* kaopskaposk

Acho que ate o Natal eu posto + um.

Ate mais gente.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo Cinco

Olhou de um lado para o outro.

Merlin, quanto tempo duraria essa missão? Quanto tempo ao lado dele?

Poderia dizer a si mesma e a Hermione também, que não iria cair nas graças de novo.

Mentira!

Bastaria um toque e ela estava perdida, e pelo olhar daquele sonserino metido, não duvidava nada que fosse bem rápido.

- Então, no fim, meu sonho se realizou, é claro que não da forma que eu queria que fosse, mas mesmo assim se realizou!

- Que sonho Malfoy?

Estava em sua sala, arrumando os dados que tinham para a missão. Evitaria olhar para ele ate seu ultimo fio de cabelo vermelho flamejante.

- Me casar com a única mulher que eu amei desde Hogwarts. Mesmo que não seja de verdade, eu posso me dar ao luxo de te chamar de Sra. Malfoy agora.

" _... única mulher q eu amei..." _ O que aquele loiro aguado planejava?

- Tudo bem Malfoy, pode parar de encenar agora, você esta casado com a Weasley, não com sua querida Pansy Parkinson!

Raiva, raiva, raiva, dor, ainda doía pensar que ele tinha feito aquilo com ela, ainda pensava nas noites em que fugiam da ronda, dos passeios a Hogsmeade, das escapadas escondidas no natal, e agora ele vinha com esse papinho? Quando ela enfim, estava se levantando, tudo bem, pode ter demorado, e realmente demorou, mas ela estava conseguindo.

- Oh não! Eu nunca amei a vaca da Parkinson, na verdade, eu sempre fui completamente apaixonado por uma baixinha de cabelos vermelhos.

E ele ainda ria, ela se virou, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, por um momento achou que ele as tinha visto, ainda presas em seus olhos, não podia simplesmente cair em palavras bonitas, podia?

- Ruiva... – foi um sussurro, ao pé de seu ouvido, uma caricia suave, como antes de tudo explodir.

Merlin, como sentira falta do cheiro dela, de vê-la vermelha, e sussurrar assim em seu ouvido, afastar delicadamente o cabelo de seus ombros e distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço a te chegar na orelha, como fizera agora.

- Ruiva... Eu te amo, acredite em mim, uma chance, é so o que eu te peço. – beijou a pele abaixo da orelha – Apenas uma chance para fazer tudo certo desta vez.

Não iria agüentar mais tempo. As palavras bonitas, os sussurros os beijos distribuídos em seu pescoço, e a mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha, se aceitasse, se desse uma chance, as coisas seriam do seu jeito, como ela queria, não seria a Ginny do 7º ano, a que faria tudo por ele, agora iria fazer ele lutar por ela, da forma a lá Weasley!

- Uma chance, é tudo o que você tem, não faça eu me arrepender disse Malfoy.

- Oh Merlin! Obrigada, não vou deixar você se arrepender, eu prometo, eu te amo ruiva e você é tudo pra mim.

Alegria, era tudo o que sentia no momento, tinha uma chance, não deixaria ela escapar, quem sabe não conseguisse convencer essa ruiva teimosa a fazer esse casamento ser para valer! A virou para si, se inclinou e beijou de leve seus lábios, ela se afastou.

- Malfoy...

- Draco, se me deu uma chance, me chame de Draco, gosto como soa meu nome na sua voz. – ela tinha os olhos marejados.

- Draco, não tão rápido, por favor – algumas lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos – Eu... ainda preciso confiar em você de novo, desculpa mas eu não consigo tão rápido.

Merlin odiava vê-la chorar, e saber que ela chorava por culpa dele, por atitudes que ele tomou partiam seu coração, a puxou para si, a abraçou, como a muito tinha vontade de fazer, sentia as lagrimas molharem sua camisa, pouco importava, iria como ela queria, não importava quanto tempo levasse, so queria sua ruiva de volta, sua paz, sua luz.

- Ei ruiva, sem problemas, vamos do jeito que você quiser, eu aceito qualquer coisa, preciso reconquistar sua confiança, assim como fiz em Hogwarts, você lembra? Nos divertíamos, posso fazer isso de novo meu anjo, faria tudo de novo, lutaria de novo se pudesse te ter ao meu lado.

Será que teria mesmo coragem de fazer tudo que passava em sua cabeça com ele? Depois de tudo que tinha escutado?

- Ok. Eu vou para casa Draco, tenho que arrumar as malas.

Draco a olhou, estava com os olhos e o nariz ligeiramente vermelhos, linda, passou os dedos pelo seu rosto, deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Você fica linda assim, pode ir, arrume tudo eu termino aqui.

- Tudo bem, ate amanha. – Aparatou

- Ate amanha meu amor. – Disse ele para o vazio, com um sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios.

================================HH/DG====================================

Era estranho, seu _"amigo" _estava ali, ajudando ela a fazer as malas, abrindo gavetas, dizendo o que ela iria vestir, dando opiniões, dizendo que iria usar maquiagem. Não queria ir para Paris, bom, pelo menos não com Harry, não com aquela tentação, se jogou na cama e ficou observando o amigo mexer em suas coisas e jogá-las dentro da mala, Potter, desde quando eu reparo em sua bunda?

Ele abriu uma gaveta, parou, pegou algo La dentro, e ela pode ouvir sua risada.

- Você vai vestir isso para mim Carinho, não vou te deixar sair daqui sem provar isso e me deixar ver.

Harry viu, com grande satisfação o rosto de sua _"melhor amiga" _ ficar vermelho, ele tinha achado um lindo conjunto de sinta liga, preto, com meias e todas aquelas coisas, Sentir um aperto em sua calça so de pensar em tê-la vestindo isso deitada em sua cama e o chamando com o dedo.

- Harry! Não vou provar para você ver! Esta louco?

- A você vai sim carinho, sou seu melhor amigo, vista para mim, apenas para eu lhe dizer como ficou.

Seus olhos revezavam entre Harry e a Lingerie, o que ele faria se ela vestisse? A curiosidade a corroia por dentro, teria que fazer isso, apenas para ver sua reação.

- Me de essa porcaria Potter!

- Hermione Granger falando palavrão e me chamando de Potter, esta ai algo que eu nunca imaginei ouvir, ainda mais no mesmo dia, vista Querida, vista e venha me mostrar.

Merlin por que demora tanto apenas para vestir aquela coisa? Sentia a calça apertada enquanto esperava sentado na cama, ouviu um pequeno barulho na porta do banheiro que se abriu lentamente.

"_Merlin! Não deveria ter pedido aquilo!"_

Hermione sorriu ao ver a expressão de incredulidade dele, realmente, estava linda e sexy, e extremamente satisfeita ao ver Harry Potter puxar uma almofada e colocar entre as pernas. Como era bom o sabor da vingança.

Ela vestia o conjunto completo, com espartilho, as meias, e os elásticos nas coxas roliças e bem definidas, a calçinha ara apenas um retalho e Harry se imaginou o rasgando e se perdendo entre suas pernas, o espartilho deixava sua fina cintura mais definida e seus seios lindo e redondos fazendo mais volume na parte de cima, os cabelos soltos caindo pelas costas, Merlin, quem era aquela mulher? Puxou rápido uma almofada e colocou entre as pernas quando viu que ela caminhava em sua direção, sexy, com um sorriso sacana no rosto os saltos fazendo barulho no chão, quando ela chegou a sua frente tirou a almofada de suas mãos, e ele deu Graças a Merlin por estar com uma calça que disfarçasse a protuberância em suas partes baixas, Hermione passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e sentou em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, se encaixando perfeitamente em cima de seu membro. Gemeram em juntos, Merlin, como queria verificar se ela estava molhada, como queria rasgar o pequeno pedaço de pano e penetrar nela lentamente, a fazendo gemer mais, como nunca.

Suas mãos foram para sua cintura, apertaram, ela rebolou, mais gemidos, Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço, mordia de leve, ela continuava a rebolar, estava enlouquecendo, suas mãos acharam os fechos do espartilho nas costas e os abriram rapidamente, fazendo-o deslizar ate o chão e ser rapidamente substituído por mãos e uma boca ávida por sentir seu gosto.

Hermione sentiu ser jogada na cama, o peso de Harry sobre si, a boca em seu seios, beijando, mordendo, a levando a loucura, tinha que para, so não sabia como.

Sua mão desceu por sua cintura, acariciou a curva do quadril, e se enfiou dentro da calçinha. Seus dedos sondaram sua intimidade, acharam um pequeno bolo de pelos, acariciaram seu clitóris, a ouvindo gemer, então lentamente ele a penetrou com um dedo, como estava molhada e quente, logo adicionou mais um dedo e começou lentamente a fazer movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela, ouvia seus gemidos ficarem mais altos a medida em que penetrava mais fundo e mais forte, ate sentir ela estremecer por inteiro, e seus dedos ficarem mais molhados dentro dela, sabia que havia gozado, mas agora queria provar tudo, queria devorá-la.

- Hermione... – não foi um sussurro, foi um gemido, de alguém que quer mais, muito mais.

E isso bastou para que Hermione acordasse do transe em que estava, Merlin, o que tinha feito, sua intenção era apenas provocar, não acabar na cama quase nua e com os dedos de Harry dentro dela.

"_Merlin!"_

- Merlin! Não Harry, vai embora, você é meu amigo, isso não devia ter acontecido. – Harry viu sua expressão mudar, ela iria chorar, ele tinha certeza – você... Você é meu amigo Harry, não devia acontecer.

Harry ainda estava em cima dela, com as mãos nela, a sentindo, e foi nesse momento que a sentiu tremer, e sabia que dessa vez não era um orgasmo, ela estava chorando, tirou suas mãos dela, deitou na cama e a puxou para deitar em seu peito.

- Não pode acontecer Harry, vamos estragar nossa amizade, não posso me deixar levar de novo, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

Harry ferveu de raiva, sabia que era arriscado, mas eles poderiam lidar com isso e ela também sabia, seu medo era que acontecesse de novo, e ele sabia que ela so tinha esse medo por causa de Ronald Weasley, maldito Ronald Weasley, durante muito tempo ele desejou arrancar sua pelo do corpo e deixá-lo morrer de sede, mas não o fez a pedido dela, e agora mais uma vez ele estava ali, um fantasma que tinha aberto um buraco no coração de sua melhor amiga.

- Eu não sou o Rony Carinho, nunca faria isso, e nos podemos lidar com o amanha se algo acontecer, mas eu nunca, nunca faria o que ele fez.

- Ele também disse isso Harry, disse que nunca faria nada para me machucar, e eu acreditei, fui cega, mas acreditei, não posso arriscar de novo, por mais eu saiba que VOCÊ não faria algo assim, não quero arriscar. Nunca mais quero Harry. Me levantei uma vez, não sei se suportaria me levantar duas.

Merlin, ele não imaginava que ele tinha feito tanto mal a ela, sua mente voltou, dois anos, ainda lembrava como ontem, o medo que teve, a raiva, a ansiedade pra ver se ela estava bem, e o desejo de nunca ter conhecido Rony passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Tudo bem Hermione, tire essa roupa, tome um banho, eu termino sua mala, quero você deitada e dormindo em 15minutos Srtª Granger, e não ouse me desobedecer!

Ele sempre conseguia fazê-la rir, esse era Harry.

- Que roupas Harry? Você se encarregou delas, mas vou tomar banho, volto logo.

Quinze minutos depois e Hermione ressonava de leve, Harry estava deitado em sua frente, a observava, saiu do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro, era raro vê-la chorar por isso, mas as vezes acontecia, passou o dedo pela linha de seu nariz, como era bonita, devia parar de pensar essas coisas, ele sabia, mas era inevitável, deu um suave beijo em seus lábios.

Mataria aquele ruivo idiota se pudesse, teve uma mulher como Hermione com ele e desperdiçou tal oportunidade, qualquer homem lutaria por ela, olhou para seu rosto mais uma vez, ela era linda, amável, inteligente, tinha um corpo fora de serie e dedicara todo seu amor a ele durante o tempo em que foram casados, e ele a tratava com descaso, sempre fora, sempre ausente, que homem deixaria aquela mulher de lado?

"_Você esta apaixonado por ela, por isso nunca a deixaria de lado Potter."_

"Não estou apaixonado, ela é minha melhor amiga, sinto é claro, uma grande atração sexual por ela, também pudera, com esse corpo, mas realmente não estou apai..."

"_Não tente me enganar Potter, pense, por que sente tanto ódio do Weasley por ter feito tudo o que fez a ela, pense por que morre de raiva quando ela diz que tem um encontro, pense por que sente raiva toda vez que um homem a olha."_

"Merlin! Eu a amo. Como não percebi isso antes?"

Mas antes de pensar como não percebeu antes, sua mente voou dois anos atrás apenas para relembrar tudo o que ela tinha passado...

===============================Flash Back============================

_Dois anos atrás..._

Naaaaao

Eu não vou colocar ainda o que ele fez.

Huaishiausha

Seria fácil de mais. Eu não sei o que aconteceu hoje, eu ate que escrevi bastante, meu capítulos nunca são tão grandes.

=)

Jade Andrade = hauishiuashau, agora você ficou curiosa né?

Provavelmente, não vai ser no prox cap que você vai saber o que o Billius fez

Kaopskpaoks

Só por que eu sou mal

=)

LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw = Flor tive que copiar seu Nick, eu me perdi no caminho pra escrever ele

=[

Espero que goste do cap.

Ate mais povo

=)


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo Seis

2 Anos Atrás...

Estava feliz, não feliz era pouco, estava explodindo de felicidade!

Sempre teve a vontade de construir uma família.

Talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento, estava casada com Rony e mais viajava do que parava em casa, por vezes Hermione passava quase um mês na casa de Molly, era sempre assim, ela não gostava de ficar sozinha, ainda mais depois do fim da guerra, então toda vez que ele viajava a casa ficava vazia.

Ele tinha voltado, era previsto que já tivesse em casa, e ela lhe daria a maravilhosa noticia de que estava grávida.

- Será que ele vai gostar da noticia Harry?

- É claro que sim, quem não gostaria de ter uma miniatura correndo pela casa?

Hermione riu, Harry sempre a fazia rir, era uma de seus dons, tinha pedido para o amigo o acompanhar até a MediBruxa, afinal não podia mais aparatar por conta.

- Vamos logo.

Ela segurou em seu braço e se sentiu ser sugada por uma cano, ficou tonta.

- Você esta bem?

Hermione procurou apoio no braço de Harry, não teria coragem de contar a ele, por que afinal aquele maldito chapéu a tinha colocado na Grifinoria? Sera que realmente não conseguiria nem contar ao marido que estava esperando um filho dele?

- Vem comigo? Na capa? Quando eu contar você pode sair, juro!

- Tudo bem, vai na frente eu aparto La de dentro.

Hermione abriu a porta, a sala era lindamente mobiliada e extremamente organizada, típico de Hermione, mas não foi a linda sala ou os pratos em cima da mesa de centro nem o baton marcado no canto do copo, na verdade o que lhes chamou atenção foram as 3 malas empilhadas ao lado da porta e um Ronald Weasley carregando mais uma saindo do quarto deles.

- O que?

Rony finalmente ergueu os olhos, viu sua esposa parada na porta, merda! Não achava que seria dessa forma.

- Hermione ...

- O que significa isso Ronald? Você nunca leva mais que uma valise em cada viajem!

- Não é uma viajem Hermione, estou indo embora!

Hermione sentiu uma forte pontada no ventre, isso não podia estar acontecendo, discretamente olhou para o canto onde Harry estaria.

- Você sabe que as coisas não andam bem para nos, nosso casamento não esta bem, eu sinto muito Hermione. – Ele viu uma lagrima escorrer do seu olho.

- Você não esta simplismente indo embora, eu o conheço Weasley, quem é ela? Não adianta dizer que ela não existe, você provavelmente não usaria meu baton, usaria?

A cor do rosto dele sumiu, tinha esquecido disso, como iria explicar? Como falar que já não a amava mais?

- Eu... eu... Entenda Hermione, a algum tempo eu me apaixonei por outra mulher, e foi uma surpresa para mim acredite, nos acabamos nos envolvendo e...

- A quanto tempo vem me traindo Rony? – Perguntou ela segurando as lagrimas e ignorando a dor no ventre.

- Eu a revi a pouco mais de um ano.

O queixo de Harry caiu, como? Ele vinha traindo Hermione a um ano?

- O que você sentia quando me tocava? Imaginava ela na cama com você? Por que me fazer de palhaça por tanto tempo? Você sentia algo quando me abaçava? Me beijava? RESPONDA!

- NÃO, SATISFEITA?

Ela já não tentava mais segurar as lagrimas, colocou a mão no ventre, sentiu algo quente escorrer por sua perna, ficou desesperada, pegou a varinha e com um movimento as malas estavam para fora.

- Fora! Agora, não quero você na minha casa, nunca mais me procure, esqueça que eu existo e que um dia você conheceu Hermione Granger!

Com um baque ela fechou a porta, Harry saiu de baixo da capa, ele estava tão desconcertado quanto ela, olhou para baixo, viu seu vestido antes azul, agora vermelho. Sangue. Merlin!

- Harry, me leve para o St' Musgus.

Foi a ultima coisa que conseguiu pronunciar antes de desmaiar nos braços do amigo.

Harry aparatou no hospital.

- Neville! Neville.

- Acalme-se Harry, o que aconteceu?

- Hermione, ela ficou sabendo que estava grávida, ficou nervosa de mais, esta sangrando. Faça alguma coisa Longbothon!

Neville olhou para a amiga estava pálida, ele podia ver o sangue pingar do vestido, imediatamente saiu gritando ordens, ela foi colocada em uma maca e levada para uma sala no segundo andar, quando estava entrando na sala sentiu Harry puxar seu braço.

- Ela.. Ela vai ficar bem não vai?

- Ela sempre fica Harry, mas pelo estado dela, acho que talvez... talvez ela tenha perdido mesmo o bebe.

- Faça o possível Neville.

Hermione tinha ficado quase uma semana em observação, infelizmente, tinha perdido o bebe, Harry estava sentado ao lado da cama da amiga, passando a Mao por seu cabelo fofo, ele tinha prometido não fazer nada com Rony, que alias, nem tinha ficado sabendo do acontecido, 1 dia depois de ter saído de casa já estava por ai mostrando Luna Lovegood como seu novo troféu, Gina quase fora atrás do irmão, mas Hermione disse que não queria confusões.

Harry observou quando ela franziu o nariz de um jeito adorável, estava pálida e com olheiras, mas iria superar, so precisava de ajuda, e Harry estava ali para isso.

- Bom Dia dorminhoca!

- Bom Dia. – Ela disse sonolenta, colocando a Mao em baixo do taveseiro e colocando a cabeça colada no braço de Harry.

- Gosto quando você me pede cafuné assim, parece uma gatinha dengosa. – ele disse sorrindo passando de leve o dedo por sua bochecha delicada.

- Não me faça ficar vermelha. Estou com sono Testa Rachada!

- Ei, ate tu Brutus? Anda convivendo muito com o Malfoy meu anjo.

- Eu sei que você gosta dele Harry. E ele também gosta de você, só precisam se conhecer melhor.

Harry amava quando ela falava com essa voz, a voz de alguém que ainda esta com sono, ela falava de forma tão meiga, parecia tão frágil, e estava tendo que passar por tanta coisa.

- Adoro sua voz quando você esta assim, é uma voz gostosa. Você teve alta hoje, levante desta cama, tome um banho, trouxe umas roupas, nos vamos almoçar fora e você vai passar uma temporada na casa do Famoso Menino-que-sobreviveu! Você é uma mulher de sorte sabe.

Ouvir sua gargalhada era uma ótima recompensa.

- Oh! Sim, a única mulher a passar mais de uma noite em sua casa. Harry você é impagável!

- E você esta parecendo um Panda, vai melhorar essa cara meu anjo!

- Sim Senhor!

Harry viu ela se levantar e ir para o banheiro, ele sabia que enquanto ela estivesse sozinha estaria pensando naquela noite, e não gostava de admitir isso, mas não podia estar o tempo todo com ela.

Foram quase 3 meses ate que ela ficasse sozinha sem chorar, ela nunca falava sobre o fato, e demorou mais tempo ainda para sorrir como sorria antes, sorrir com os olhos, feliz, mas Harry havia conseguido fazer isso, e continuaria fazendo.

Fim Do Flash Back

Malas feitas!

Aparatar no Ministerio.

A sala onde a chave do portal estava era bem ilimunada, quando entrou pode ver Draco Malfoy, com seus cabelos loiros caindo displicentemente sobre o olho a calça jeans preta e uma regata da mesma cor, pode ver uma tira de pano também preta sobre a marca, ele nunca a mostrava, dizia que era uma parte de seu passado que gostaria de esquecer, mesmo tendo ajudado tanto.

Gina Weasley, não, não mais Weasley, Gina Malfoy entrou na sala e imediatamente seu perfume chegou ao seu nariz, Merlin como ela tinha um cheiro bom, estava linda, sua baixinha estava vestindo um vestidinho solto com um decote em V que chegava ate a metade das coxas bem torneadas e com finos e quase imperceptíveis fios ruivos, a mala sendo puxada logo atrás, os cabelos flamejantes soltos ate a metade das costas com lindos cachos nas pontas, e a maquiagem leve que destacava seus lindos olhos.

- Deixe que eu cuido da mala Sra Malfoy.

- Não estamos na missão ainda Draco, eu ainda sou Weasley.

Draco sabia que seria difícil, sabia que mesmo com aquela chance, ela não iria ceder tão rápido, sorriu pegando a mala, teria paciência, sempre teve paciência com aquela ruiva estonteante.

- Não é o que diz seus documentos meu amor.

Seus rostos quase colados, ela sentia a respiração batendo de encontro com sua boca, e ele continuava se aproximando, seria mais difícil do que imaginava afinal,não conseguiria, não assim, não queria se entregar tão fácil, não podia simplismente acreditar que ele não faria mais uma vez, colocando uma Mao em seu peito ela o afastou de vagar.

- Por favor Draco...

- Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu Pequena, apenas um beijo, apenas me deixe lembrar qual o gosto dos seus lábios, eu estou a ponto de implorar minha pequena.

A ruiva olhou em seus olhos, e por mais incrível que fosse ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos, também queria lembrar, também queria sentir, e com esses pensamentos ela fechou os olhos e esperou, esperou a conhecida sensação dos lábios dele grudados nos seus pedindo passagem para explorar sua boca, ouviu um pequeno gemido vindo dele quando colocou a Mao em sua nuca e o puxou para mais perto, sentiu que ele a pegou pela cintura e a sentou em cima da mesa no centro da sala, as mãos passaram por suas coxa subindo o vestido, os lábios estavam deixando marcas no pescoço, e quando a Mao em baixo do vestido passou pela parte interna de sua coxa ela o afastou bruscamente.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe – ele pediu juntando as mãos e olhando em seus olhos.

- Não toque em mim de novo.

Fria, como Iceberg, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, sentiu a garganta fechar, não podia chorar na frente dela, não quando ela podia esconder seus sentimentos e ele não. Ah! Dane-se isso, ele a amava afinal, que mal tinha nisso. Draco ergueu a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas ela se afastou e pode ver as lagrimas que ele segurava transbordarem.

- Eu só... só não agüento mais essa situação, passei 3 anos longe da mulher da minha vida por um erro do qual não tive culpa, passei três anos pensando no que tinha feito para você me tratar daquela forma no dia da formatura, e quando eu descobri o que aconteceu tentei falar com você, ainda estou tentando, sei que você ainda sente algo, não sei o que é mas sente. Eu te amo, nunca deixei de amar, nunca diminuiu, você não entende?

Gina viu as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto pálido, como poderia acreditar? Sua cabeça estava tão cheia quanto um balaio, não sabia mais o que fazer. Draco tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo, abriu em frente a ela, lá dentro estavam duas alianças de ouro, dentro da menor ela podia ler "Sempre te amei pequena".

- Eu ... Eu ia te pedir em casamento naquele dia, tinha arrumado tudo, o Potter tinha me ajudado, jantar na Sala Precisa, o pedido as velas tudo, mas quando eu estava saindo da sala de poções fiquei tonto, não lembrava de mais nada até acordar no outro dia na sala que eu tinha arrumado para nós dois, estava sem camisa na cama, e você estava tão fria quanto eu tinha te ensinado a ser, e eu via nos seus olhos que você tinha chorado e estava sofrendo, mas não sabia por que!

"Eu procurei durante esse tempo todo a parte de memória que estava faltando, demorei mas descobri o que aconteceu, eu nunca te trai, Parkinson estava louca, estava sob efeito da..."

Gina estava estática, ele poderia ter inventado tudo isso, qualquer um podia, mas a sinceridade em seus olhos podia ser ensenada?

- Atrapalhamos?

Harry tinha parado na porta da sala quando viu Gina com aquela expressão e a face do loiro molhada, algo tinha acontecido, iria descobrir quando chegasse.

Olhou para Hermione, estavam de mãos dadas, tinha acordado com _sua _Hermione deitada em seu peito, sentindo a respiração dela, Merlin como queria acordar assim todos os dias, a sentindo, vendo seu rosto corado pelo sono, a vendo abrir os olhos e sorrir para ele, apenas para ele.

- Não, não atrapalham nada, apenas mais uma desculpa esfarrapada, vamos!

Draco olhou para a ruiva que pegou a chave do portal e sumiu, seu coração doeu, não era uma desculpa, era a verdade.

- Eu... eu tentei... tentei explicar para ela o que aconteceu, mostrei a ela o anel que ia dar a ela quando a pedisse em casamento, mas ela não acredita em mim, ela nem ao menos cogitou a idéia de averiguar, ela nem ...

Ele não terminou de falar, mais lagrimas foram derramadas, foi uma surpresa quando sentiu braços ao seu redor, abriu os olhos e viu cabelos castanhos, foi inevitável não retribuir, estava precisando disso.

- Não fique assim, eu devo dizer que sempre achei que você realmente a tinha traído, mas depois de ver suas memórias, de como voce sofreu por não estar com ela, você a conhece sabe o quanto ela é cabeça dura e esquentadinha! Uma hora ela vai cair em si.

- Eu só tenho medo, medo de que ela perceba isso tarde de mais, Granger, eu passei três anos desesperado, três anos sem ninguém, você tem idéia do quanto eu anseio por ela? De quanto eu quero o amor dela? Eu estou desesperado Granger, mas se ela não perceber isso logo, eu acho que vou desistir, desistir de amar, afinal, eu nunca sofri enquanto era frio, acho que era melhor assim. Obrigado pelo abraço Hermione.

Harry arregalou os olhos, nunca tinha imaginado que sua Hermione iria abraçar Draco Malfoy, nem que ele iria agradecer para ela com um sorriso, e muito menos que ela iria sorrir de volta. Harry quase pulou no pescoço do loiro, sorte é que ele pegou na chave do portal e sumiu.

- O que foi aquilo?

Hermione olhou para ele, ainda surpresa por ter ganho um Obrigado do loiro.

- Como assim Harry?

- Por que o abraçou?

- Por que ele precisa disso, Harry o que esta fazendo?

Hermione sentiu Harry puxar sua cintura com força e colocá-la em cima da mesa, passava a mão por todo seu corpo, ela soltou um pequeno gemido quando sentiu a mão dele se aventurar em baixo de sua blusa e encontrar o seu seio.

- Por que deu aquele sorriso para ele Querida?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Perdeu o fôlego quando ele mordeu seu pescoço e sua mão direita encontrou sua calçinha em baixo da saia.

- Você é minha Carinho! Só minha.

Harry disse ofegante enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos, iria morrer se não a tivesse, queria aquela mulher em sua cama, mas sobretudo em sua vida, não podia arriscar, não ainda.

- Merlin! Você vai me matar querida, tem idéia do quanto eu te desejo, tem idéia do quanto quero te arrastar para uma cama e te fazer gritar? Você tem Hermione?

Cada palavra foi pontuada com uma estocada mais forte, sentiu a mulher estremecer e sorriu, sabia que ela estava gozando, e ele estava exitado como o inferno, sentir Hermione ficar mole em seus braços era bom, ainda mais depois de se dar conta que ela realmente queria, por mais que dissesse não, ela queria, tanto quanto ele.

- Por que fugir meu amor? Você que tanto quanto eu, pense, se nos ficamos nesse estava com roupas e em uma sala no ministério, imagine como não ficaríamos sem ela e em uma cama confortável. Imagine Hermione.

Hermione ergueu os olhos, como dizer a ele? Queria aquilo, é claro que sim, mas não queria estragar sua amizade, sem contar que para ela não seria apenas diversão como para ele, para ela seria mais, sempre fora.

- Sei o que esta pensando, não vamos estragar nossa amizade querida, somos adultos, saberemos lidar com isso, com o amanhã. Uma noite não seria o suficiente, nunca! Eu tenho uma proposta para você querida. – Disse Harry tirando as mãos de dentro dela, o que rendeu um gemido de protesto – Uma Amizade Colorida, amigos com alguns benefícios, como dividir a cama, podemos criar regras, sua escolha querida, o que me diz?

_Merlin!_

;)

Oi Oi Oi

Depois de algum tempo, aqui estou.

Espero que gostem, não revisei o cap. Desculpa os erros, to meio abobada hoje

Até a Proxima xD


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo Sete

Seus pés tocaram o chão e ela ficou impressionada.

A vista da janela era magnífica. Ver a Torre Eiffel ao entardecer era maravilhoso, lhe dava a sensação de estar no paraíso, nunca tinha visto uma coisa tão bonita.

- Fica mais bonita ainda no natal, eles colocam umas luzes que não sei o nome, fica linda.

Gina olhou de relance para trás e pode ver o loiro, passando suavemente a mão por onde ela sabia ter escorrido uma lagrima, seus olhos cinzentos estavam vermelhos.

- Realmente deve ficar linda.

- Onde estão os outros dois?

Draco olhou para o homem parado ao lado de Gina, parecia ser Frances pelo sotaque, tinha os olhos verdes, cabelos loiros pastel, bem mais escuros que os dele, devia ter a mesma altura e tinha músculos saltando de sua pequena regata, mas não era isso que estava incomodando o loiro, mas sim o fato da ruiva simplesmente não parar de olhar para ele.

- Eles devem estar aos amassos na sala em que a chave do portal estava, pode nos levar, eles vão saber onde estamos.

Draco viu a _sua _ruiva passar a mão no braço daquele Frances metido a besta e sorrir, não um simples sorriso, mas O sorriso que era dele, que so ele recebia, e viu ela puxar a varinha e um lindo cavalo surgir de sua varinha e sair correndo, ela tinha mandado um patrono para a Granger, mas ainda assim não tinha tirado a mão do braço daquele maldito.

- Qual seu nome mesmo?

- Oh! Perdon, Meu nome é Darius Kieran Vincent e seu nome Mabelle?

- Ginevra Molly We… Malfoy.

- Draco Lucios Malfoy.

Darius olhou para eles, não pareciam casados.

- São casados?

- Sim, algum problema quanto a isso Sr Vincent?

Draco puxou a ruiva pela cintura e lhe deu um discreto beijo no pé de seu pescoço, foi apenas um toque, mas foi suficiente para que ele visse que ela tinha ficado arrepiada, sorriu.

Sentiu algo gelado em sua mão, olhou para baixo, qual não foi a surpresa ao ver uma lontra brincando com seu dedo.

- Meu amor, acho que Hermione te respondeu.

Gina olhou para a mão de Draco, sorriu e tocou a lontra, a mensagem de sua amiga soou tão clara quanto se ela estivesse ao seu lado. A lontra sumiu logo após ter dado seu recado, olhou novamente para Darius, era um Deus Grego.

_Merlin!_

Seus pensamentos sumiram quando sentiu os dedos de Draco se entrelaçarem com os seus e apertar levemente sua mão, o sentiu aspirar seu perfume e se arrepiou, mesmo tendo um Deus na sala não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro atrás de si.

Draco sentiu seu perfume de flores, amava o cheiro dela, apertou levemente sua mão, como era bom senti-la assim, como se ainda fosse dele. A realidade o atingiu como um balaço na cabeça, ela não era sua, eles não eram assim, ela não era a Sra Malfoy, e ficou triste ao pensar nisso, ao pensar que não tinha ao seu lado a mulher que amava.

Mas como diria Blaise, não desista, afinal, se você morrer amanhã não terá se arrependido. Tanto. E ele não iria desistir. Um plano já se formava em sua mente.

- Os Potter? – perguntou rente ao seu ouvido, mordendo levemente sua orelha depois disso.

- Hermione disse que podem se atrasar, disse para que nos não fiquemos preocupados, ela manda um patrono quando saírem de lá para dizer para onde ela vai.

- Vamos então?

Darius perguntou, um tanto desconfortável com a demonstração de afeto do casal, tinha achado a ruiva estonteante, simplesmente perfeita, mas infelizmente quando conheceu a mulher perfeita conheceu também seu marido, mas talvez ainda tivesse alguma chance, afinal ela tinha se mostrado receptiva aos seus pequenos toques quando chegaram, não daria a luta por encerrada ainda, apenas quando o loiro com cara azeda realmente o derrubasse.

- Vocês estavam apreciando a torre quando cheguei, pois saiba que você simplesmente roubou a cena Ginevra.

Ele disse com seu melhor tom galante, conquistador, quente, viu Draco fechar os punhos e apertar um pouco mais a cintura da ruiva.

==============================HHr/DG====================================

Blaise olhou para a porta mais uma vez, não por que ela era interessante, apenas por que estava lembrando, lembrando de suas deliciosas loucuras.

Quando soube que Draco Malfoy estava com a Gina "Coelho" Weasley, pensou que se ele estava com uma Weasley, não teria problema correr atrás da sua... sua felicidade.

Realmente, ela tinha sido sua felicidade, mas depois de terminar o sétimo ano, ela tinha se mudado e ele também, afinal ele tinha se formado como auror na Russia, ela tinha se formado em MediBruxia se não estava enganado, tinha encontrado com ela, marcaram um encontro e ela estava tão linda.

Se levantou e foi ate o endereço marcado no pergaminho, tocou a campainha quando a porta foi aberta não conseguiu conter uma exclamação, ele sabia quão bonita ela era, mas não se recordava assim, foi tanto tempo longe.

- Olá Sonserino!

Luna vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia que delineava sua cintura fina, e realçava seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, seus seios estavam maiores, as curvas mais proeminentes, os cabelos cacheados ate o meio das costas, as coxas torneadas de fora, os sapatos altos.

- Olá Sonhadora, você esta linda!

- Obrigada.

Blaise adorava a forma como ela ficava vermelha, vendo seus olhos cuidadosamente pintados, mas a preferia sem tudo aquilo.

- Eu ainda prefiro você sem a maquiagem, não sei acho que você fica mais bonita ao natural.

Luna sorriu, sempre gostou da sinceridade dele, no começo foi uma brincadeira, apenas para ajudar Gina e Draco, e depois eles passaram a realmente se divertirem juntos, todos sempre a chamaram de louca, ele apenas a chamava de sonhadora, era engraçado, eles tinham apenas sexo mas ele sempre ficava com ciúmes dos outros caras com quem ela saia e vice versa, então inevitavelmente, tinham parado com as ficadas paralelas.

Exclusividade... eles tinham isso, até ela se mudar, e reencontrar o irmão de sua amiga, o que com certeza não foi uma coisa boa.

- Vamos? – ele deu o braço a ela que com gosto o pegou e juntos aparataram.

==========================HHr/DG===============================

O hotel ficava de frente para a ponte principal da ilha de St'Louis, e dava uma linda vista da torre no meio da cidade, o quarto era perfeito, de muito bom gosto, viu a ruiva a procura de algo, provavelmente de mais uma cama.

- Não vai ter mais uma cama pequena, somos casados lembra? Todos tem que acreditar nisso.

Gina se virou e pode ver o loiro ir em sua direção e a prensar na parede, sentiu algo se fechar em seu pulso, olhou para baixo, uma ... como era mesmo o nome daquilo? Hermione disse que policiais que utilizavam para prender as pessoas, algema! Olhou para Draco, ele tinha um olhar insano, escurecido, tinha a varinha na mão. Merlin!

- O que vai fazer Malfoy?

Draco viu o medo correr os olhos dela, não queria assustá-la, mas tinha que fazer isso, ela nunca acreditaria de outra forma, nunca iria machucá-la e ela parecia tão apavorada.

- Não vou machucar você pequena. Achei que você soubesse disso! Vou apenas mostrar a você que não estou mentindo quando digo que te amo. Me desculpe.

Gina se sentiu torpe, sabia que estava sob efeito de algum feitiço, ele era bom com feitiços desse gênero, sempre fora, e ela sabia que era um feitiço que tinha aprendido em seu tempo de comensal da morte, mas por que usar nela, o que o feitiço causaria?

- Por que Draco?

- É apenas um _Dormines Mentis _ não te fará mal, mas preciso de você assim.

- O que vai fazer comigo quando estiver... estiver desacordada?

Sua ruiva falava de forma grogue, efeito do feitiço, e ele viu que ela estava apavorada, apavorada com a idéia do que ele iria fazer com ela, Merlin, o que ela achava que ele faria? Que iria possuí-la enquanto inconsciente? Com um estalo ele percebeu que era exatamente isso, seu coração doeu, ela realmente não confiava nele. Merlin como queria um vira tempo.

- Nada querida, não vou fazer nada, eu apenas quero tempo para conjurar uma penseira, você não me deixaria fazer isso acordada Pequena.

- Não mesmo!

Draco suspirou aliviado, pelo menos ela tinha entendido.

=============================HHr/DG================================

Bebericou o vinho e o olhou, como estava bonito, desde sempre se sentira atraída por ele, so não sabia por que, quando foi embora percebeu que não apenas o achava atraente, ela gostava dele, mais do que deveria, mas não iria admitir isso nem para si mesma, ainda não pelo menos.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Weasley?

- Longa historia. Ele estava jogando na Turquia, eu estava de férias por La o encontrei, nos conversamos e continuamos a nos corresponder por cartas, quando ele foi jogar na Espanha nos encontramos mais uma vez, foi onde tudo aconteceu , no inicio eu não sabia que ele havia se com a Hermione – ela baixou os olhos triste – eu perdi a sua amizade por uma pessoa que nunca valeu nada, de qualquer forma, depois que nos começamos a morar juntos eu vi quão idiota realmente era Ronald Weasley, simplesmente fiz as malas e voltei para Londres.

- Eu devo dizer que fico extremamente feliz com isso. Se você não tivesse visto isso não teria voltado para mim.

- Voltado para você? – seu coração estava palpitando, viu Blaise abrir um sorriso de canto.

- Senti sua falta. Gosto de lembrar do tempo em que passamos juntos. Sabe por vezes eu me peguei imaginando como seria se nos dois tivéssemos continuado, eu iria gostar que isso tivesse acontecido, eu sempre gostei de você, só percebi o que sentia no momento que tinha perdido meu mundo para o Weasley, você não imagina como foi, Draco ficou quase dois meses tentando me fazer voltar a "vida", quando soube que você voltaria quase ... não sei explicar, foi inexplicável. Por isso digo que voltou para mim, querendo ou não.

Luna tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando se inclinou sobre a mesa e lhe beijou, lembrou dos tempos em que ficavam juntos, lembrar como ele fazia ela se sentir, tudo.

- Fico feliz por ter voltado por você!

Blaise sorriu. Sua sonhadora estava de volta, e dessa vez ele não deixaria que ela fosse embora.

================================HHr/DG==============================

A penseira flutuava ao lado da cama, sua cabeça doía, não conseguia mexer os braços, por que parecia que o mundo iria cair? Que dor de cabeça!

- Beba, vai fazer a dor de cabeça sumir.

O frasco já estava encostado em sua boca, o gosto era ruim, mas o efeito foi imediato. Rapidamente tudo voltou a sua mente.

- Eu vou matá-lo assim que soltar as minhas mãos Malfoy!

- Você pode me matar Pequena, depois que eu jogar você ali dentro. Eu cansei de tentar falar, agora eu vou mostrar!

Mesmo com ela se batendo em seus braços ele a levantou, e a mergulhou na Penseira, agora tinha que esperar. Esperar que ela visse tudo pelo que ele passou.

(A parte em Italico são as memórias que a Gina ta vendo na Penseira)

_As imagens se formaram de vagar, suas mãos estavam soltas, e ela se viu em Hogwarts, saindo das masmorras estava Draco, Harry estava a seu lado._

_- Você acha que ela vai gostar Potter?_

_- Pelo que eu conheço da Gina sim Malfoy, quando vai fazer o pedido?_

_- Hoje. Na sala precisa, já arrumei tudo, não vejo a hora da ronda chegar!_

_- Quem te viu e quem te vê Malfoy. Esta de quatro pela "Pobretona Weasley", era assim que a chamava certo?_

_- É, eu estou apaixonado por aquela ruiva baixinha e encrenqueira, e quero esquecer da época em que a tratava assim! Agora vai embora Potter eu vou terminar de arrumar tudo!_

_- Tudo bem, boa sorte._

_Gina viu Harry ir em direção ao salão da Grifinória, e o loiro ir em direção a sala Precisa, repentinamente ele olhou para traz, como se estivesse desconfiado, virou em um corredor, deixou a varinha na mão e se virou sem dar aviso, nada, qual não foi a surpresa de Gina ao ver Pansy Parkinson atraz de uma das pilastras lançando em Draco o mesmo ao qual ela tinha sido submetido minutos antes. Draco caiu com um baque ... Nesse momento a memória mudou_

_Viu a si mesma, se lembrou daquele dia, tinha passado quase 4 dias desde que tinha visto os dois na sala precisa, ela viu Draco se aproximar._

_- Pequena..._

_- O que quer Malfoy? Por que esta falando com a "Pobretona Weasley"? Vai manchar sua reputação e a minha também, saia daqui, eu não converso com serpentes!_

_A ruiva mais nova saiu, e Gina viu Draco olhar fixamente para o ponto onde ela tinha estado, podia perceber as lagrimas em seus olhos, e quando ela transbordaram viu que Harry e Blaise se aproximaram._

_- Ela vai te ouvir cara! – Blaise disse dando tapinhas no ombro do loiro._

_- Eu não contaria com isso, ela é cabeça dura._

_Quando ouviu Harry dizer isso sorriu, ela era mesmo, mas o soluço doloroso do loiro chamou sua atenção, ela viu seus ombros balançando levemente._

_Merlin, ele estava chorando feito uma criança, assim como ela chorou naquela noite._

_- Eu a amo, não posso viver sem ela, não sei o que aconteceu para ela me tratar dessa forma, eu simplesmente apaguei e acordei na sala precisa no outro dia, e ela estava desse jeito, como se não me conhecesse, como se não sentisse nada por mim, ela nem ao menos me deixa falar. Vocês sabem que eu nunca faria algo assim com ela, por que faria? Mudei de lado durante a guerra por ela! Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer... eu..._

_- Blaise, de uma poção calmante para ele e o deixe no dormitório. Ela não vai ouvi-lo agora._

_Tudo mudou, estavam no Ministério, Draco corria pelos corredores, entrou na sala de Harry._

_- Onde ela foi? Para onde foi mandada?_

_- Ela pediu tranferencia, consegui uma bolsa para terminar o curso na escola de aurores da America, foi para lá ontem a noite._

_O loiro desabou sentado na cadeira, sua cara era desolada seus olhos ficaram vermelhos._

_- É sua chance de descobrir o que aconteceu naquele dia e ter tudo pronto para quando ela voltar!_

_- Como? Eu nem sei quem me atingiu._

_- Ela disse para Hermione que viu você na cama com a Parkinson, agora você pode se virar sozinho, chorar não vai traze-la de volta._

_Harry saiu da sala e Draco olhou para cima, uma lagrima escorreu pelo canto do seu olho, a secou com raiva._

_- Por que acredita em mim minha pequena? Por que me fazer sofrer desse jeito?_

_A memória seguinte pedia ser descrita como assustadora._

_Gina viu Draco todo de preto, a marca a mostra a varinha em punhoe segurando ameaçadoramente e pescoço de Pansy Parkinson._

_- Me diga o que fez comigo naquele dia! Me diga o que fez!_

_Ela nunca tinha o visto com tanta raiva, seus olhos estavam escuros, naquele momento ela viu o Comensal que um dia ele foi. Escutou a risada de Pansy, mesmo quase sem ar ela ainda tinha a mesma cara debochada._

_- Você não sabe Draquinho? Nos fizemos o que fazíamos no quinto ano, você é meu Draquinho, só meu e eu mostrei isso para a traidora do sangue._

_Ela pode ouvir o tapa desferido no rosto dela, sangue escorreu pela sua boca e ela sorriu, um sorriso vermelho._

_- Agora você gosta de bater?_

_- Você foi uma maldita seguidora de você-sabe-quem, deveria estar acostumada. Veritas._

_Pansy arregalou os olhos e gritou, Gina sabia que aquilo era magia negra, sabia também que ela estava sentindo uma dor bem maior do que a da Criciatos, e Draco tinha proferido o feitiço de forma tão calma, e com tanto prazer que até a assustou._

_- DIGA O QUE FEZ SUA VADIA!_

_- PARE! PARE! EU CONTO! EU CONTO!_

_Quando ela parou de se contorcer, olhou para ele e sorriu, virou a cabeça para o lado e cuspiu o sangue da boca, sim ela tinha sido uma comensal, tão louca qunto Bellatrix, mas mesmo assim, sem nenhum talento para os feitiços._

_- Eu ouvi vice e o Potter. Dormines Mentis _ _foi você que me ensinou, já estava marcado, eu era apenas uma pessoa a mais no seu plano de pedido de casamento. Ela iria de qualquer forma, você estaria lá desacordado, e eu estaria em cima de você nua. Deu certo pelo menos._

_- Veritas._

_Gina não agüentou ficar olhando, ela ouviu todos os gritos, durante quase 4 minutos ela ouviu os gritos, e ouvir o feitiço ser proferido mais uma vez, fechou os olhos, não era o Draco que ela conhecia._

_O barulho cessou, ela viu Draco passar ao seu lado e sumir, ainda conseguiu ver Pansy se contorcendo no chão, como se ainda estivesse sendo tortura, antes de se ver mais uma vez no quarto do hotel..._

- Me desculpe, eu não podia passar a memória sem a tortura, descanse, o feitiço deve ter te deixado fraca.

Ela so teve tempo de ver seus olhos vermelhos e o olhar arrependido antes de ouvir a porta fechar e estar completamente sozinha, se encolheu na cama e chorou até adormecer.

==============================HHr/DG=================================

Cara de má!

HAHAHAHA

Esse cap só esta aquii por que... bem, por que eu queria deixar a minha querida Jade Andrade comendo o dedo de curiosidade!

Huaisaisuoasha

Não brigue comigo querida, Adorei o final de Erros, mas eu tinha que te dar uma torturadinha.

Até a Prox.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO OITO

O bar do hotel em que estavam hospedados ficava cheio a essa hora, o copo de whisky estava quase vazio de novo, não devia ter mostrado as memórias, ainda mais a tortura.

_Ela deve estar me odiando_

Não passaria no quarto. Não queria ver o olhar dela o culpando. Não queria ver a repulsa ali.

Se levantou, já que não iria dormir por que não trabalhar?

Deixou o dinheiro no balcão e foi em direção ao ministério, antes de sair do hotel ouviu a musica agradável que tocava, reparando pela primeira vez em sua letra

**...****I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again…**

Eu estarei esperando por você quando você estiver pronto para me amar de novo, era verdade. Ele estaria esperando.

=================================HHr/DG==============================

(A parte esperada por você Jade aksaksaospo)

_- Por que fugir meu amor? Você que tanto quanto eu, pense, se nos ficamos nesse estava com roupas e em uma sala no ministério, imagine como não ficaríamos sem ela e em uma cama confortável. Imagine Hermione._

_Hermione ergueu os olhos, como dizer a ele? Queria aquilo, é claro que sim, mas não queria estragar sua amizade, sem contar que para ela não seria apenas diversão como para ele, para ela seria mais, sempre fora._

_- Sei o que esta pensando, não vamos estragar nossa amizade querida, somos adultos, saberemos lidar com isso, com o amanhã. Uma noite não seria o suficiente, nunca! Eu tenho uma proposta para você querida. – Disse Harry tirando as mãos de dentro dela, o que rendeu um gemido de protesto – Uma Amizade Colorida, amigos com alguns benefícios, como dividir a cama, podemos criar regras, sua escolha querida, o que me diz?_

_Merlin!_

Não daria certo, ele sabia disso, afinal ele não queria apenas alguns momentos, mas seriam nesses momentos em que ele iria conquistá-la.

- Harry... Não acho que vamos conseguir, você sabe... Todos eles, não vai dar certo...

- Querida, não precisamos contar, ficaria apenas entre nos dois, afinal, a vida é nossa. Me diga que aceita Hermione, por favor.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu sua testa grudada com a dele, a respiração batendo em seu rosto, as mãos na cintura a apertando, como poderia resistir?

- Apenas me prometa que nada vai dar errado. Que nossa amizade vai continuar a mesma.

- Não confia em mim querida? Eu prometo Hermione.

- E quanto as regras?

Harry quase morreu quando a ouviu falar, a voz baixa e rouca, sua virilha já estava dolorida e vinha lhe falar de regras?

- Você as dita!

- Sem ciúmes, quando encontrarmos alguém vamos falar, sem medo. Eu posso ter outros encontros assim como você. Nada de passar uma noite inteira na casa do outro. Sem levar roupas para o meu apartamento, e sem querer me pagar tudo apenas por estar transando comigo.

- Apenas isso Hermione-certinha-Granger?

- Nunca, Nunca se apaixone!

_Tarde demais querida!_

Aparatou direto em seu quarto, a levando direto para sua cama, de onde ele esperava que ela demorasse bastante a sair. Aparatou em casa

=================================HHr/DG===============================

O jantar acabou, Blaise não perdeu tempo, a queria, quando estavam saindo do restaurante puxou Luna pelo braço e beijou-lhe.

Ela nada fez para interromper o beijo, e enrascados um no outro, sem descolar os lábios, aparataram na Mansão Zabine, eles foram cambaleando até a porta do quarto, que Blaise abriu com uma mão e sem olhar.

Ainda como se fossem um único ser com quatro pernas, se esgueiraram para dentro do quarto e tombaram sobre o carpete macio, beijando-se e apalpando-se. De algum modo, Blaise conseguiu fechar a porta com o pé, enquanto rolavam pelo chão, já se despindo.

Luna bateu a coxa contra algo, mas não se importou. Só sentia a pele áspera do rosto dele com a barba por fazer roçando seus mamilos. Ele lhe beijava o corpo todo, selvagem, ávido, e ela retribuía como podia. Só se ouvia sua respiração ofegante e excitada na escuridão. Não conversavam, deixavam que o desejo falasse por eles. Então, ele se posicionou e afastou-lhe os joelhos. Ela se ajeitou e agarrou-o ansiosa, e oooooh… talvez tivesse sido um erro, mas tudo bem, depois pensaria no erro, agora ela queria mais. Blaise se colocou entre suas pernas e a penetrou de uma só vez, forte, profundo, como ele sabia que ela gostava. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas, e juntos gemeram.

— Você disse voar? — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. Ela pousara a cabeça contra o antebraço musculoso. Blaise suportava o próprio peso com o outro braço para não esmagá-la.

— Não, eu disse "não pare, Blaise Zabine." - Ele riu e depois gemeu quando ela tensionou as pernas, apertando-o contra si.

As estocadas eram fortes, rapidas, Luna arranhou as costas do Moreno assim que ele lhe chupo o pescoço, ele gemeu sentindo suas unhas, dor e prazer, a sensação única de penetrá-la de estar dentro dela que estava quase esquecida.

Ela se entregou como uma flor. Sentiu o orgasmo invadir-lhe o corpo e, então, o lento relaxamento no retorno à terra.

— Oh, Luna — sussurrou Blaise, também alcançando o clímax.

— Blaise… — incentivou ela, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Deixou-se cair ao lado dela na cama, a puxou para deitar em seu peito, como aquela sensação era boa, nunca tivera isso com nenhuma, a apertou mais contra si, sentiu o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Já é hora de ir embora?

- Não. Fique comigo, durma comigo, viva comigo Sonhadora, não vá embora de novo.

Luna sorriu, ouvir a voz dele sonolenta pedindo para ela ficar. Ele nunca tinha pedido.

- Você não passa a noite com uma mulher lembra? Ainda mais na sua casa.

- Você não é elas, você é A garota. A minha garota. A garota que eu quero, entenda isso Sonhadora.

- Como assim?

- Quer namorar comigo Di-Lua?

Ela arregalou os olhos, ela podia se levantar e ir embora, ignorar a felicidade que sentia. Ou podia aceitar o pedido e prolongar a felicidade por tempo indeterminado.

- Eu aceito Blaise.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, ela era sua!

=====================================HHr/DG===============================

Harry colocou Hermione na cama com um único pensamento

"_Darei tanto prazer a você que gritará". _

Ele engatinhou o restante do caminho para seu corpo, posando nariz com nariz. Deixando suaves beijos em sua exuberante boca.

Sua boca se abriu em um ofego, possivelmente um suspiro.

-Harry, rápido!

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela pronunciava essas palavras, ele elevou uma mão e pegou um seio em sua mão. Seus olhos fechados, seus lábios ligeiramente arqueados. Um olhar de divino prazer cobriu sua expressão.

—Podemos terminá-la — disse ele—, mas, quer que seja rápido?

—Eu… eu não sei — respondeu.

—Peça-me que a deixe agora mesmo e o farei. Peça-me isso. - Ela abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. —Peça-me que vá embora, Hermione. Não a forçarei. Eu me afastarei de você.

De novo, nenhuma palavra. A satisfação o atravessou. Ele puxou seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Merlin, adorava ver sua face ruborizar-se de excitação.

Ela gemeu, um som tão afligido de necessidade que ele respondeu em um nível primário, seus músculos se retesando, seus ossos vibrando. Quando tirou as mãos – só por alguns poucos segundos – seu gemido se converteu em um grunhido. Ele deslizou os dedos sob sua camisa, arrastando-os sobre a suave pele de seu estômago, certamente a mais suave e doce pele que já havia conhecido. Suas feições se nublaram de êxtase, e ela tremeu.

—Isto faz você estremecer de exitação? —perguntou, tenso. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram a parte inferior de seus seios.

—Completamente — ofegou.

—A mim também. OH, a mim também.

_Deveria fazê-lo parar, _pensou. _Deveria fazer que ele se detivesse… em apenas… alguns minutos. _

Os dedos dele eram abrasadores, queimando, e em qualquer lugar que tocassem um fogo se acendia por debaixo de sua pele. Ele se afundou mais profundamente nela, fazendo-a ofegar. O corpo dele era como um cabo vivo, percebeu, e logo sua mente ficou em branco; consumida só pela paixão ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se fecharam sobre seus seios nus. Instintivamente, ela afastou as pernas, num convite silencioso para que ele penetrasse nela completamente. Ele não aceitou. De fato, levantou-se um pouco. Ela quase o amaldiçoou. Com sua outra mão, ele levantou a bainha de sua camisa.

—Preciso vê-la antes.

—Sim — disse ela. Ela não estava preocupada com o passado de cada um, não estava preocupada com o que aconteceria quando tudo terminasse ao mesmo tempo em que ela elevava o quadril para tornar mais fácil para ele. Sua ereção se esfregou contra ela. Prazer absoluto. Sensação total. Ele gemeu em uma pausa e ela fez o mesmo. Apesar da roupa que ela ainda vestia, sentiu como se ele tocasse seu centro.

—Mmm, sim — disse. —Eu gosto.

Seu estômago se contraiu, estremeceu. Incapaz de deter a si mesma, fez isso de novo, de propósito desta vez, e se esfregou contra seu pênis. Harry inalou em outra pausa. Tiro a blusa dela por cima de sua cabeça, liberando seus seios para seus olhos.

— Tenho que provar deles.

Hermione não deveria permitir que ele fosse mais longe. Harry fechou seus dedos ao redor do pulso dela.

—No que está pensando?

—Paixão — admitiu— Sexo.

—Olhe-me.

Não pensava em desobedecê-lo. Seu olhar caiu sobre ele, e ficou quieta, assombrada pelo que viu. Ele estava bebendo a visão de seus seios como se fossem as coisas mais belas que já tivesse contemplado. Como se sua pele e seus seios de tamanho médio encabeçassem sua lista de Natal.

—Estou pensando que nunca tive uma visão mais maravilhosa. Sua beleza me cativa — disse ele em tom reverente.

—Harry você já teve muitas mais bonitas que eu.

—Nenhuma é mais bonita que você Carinho.

Uma de suas mãos foi até sua bochecha, seu polegar acariciou um lado de seu rosto.

_Como é linda_

Harry estava sobre ela, seu grande e duro corpo. Músculos agrupados, ele exsudava força e excitação em ondas que davam água na boca. Seu abdomem era definido, bendito treinamento para auror. Seu pênis estirado para seu centro, tão grosso, tão duro, procurando por ela. A visão dele, daquela forma para ela, por ela, deixou-a sem fôlego.

Pouco a pouco, ele baixou a cabeça. Um ofego de antecipação se obstruiu na traquéia dela. Sua boca se fechou sobre o mamilo dela, rodeando-o com cálida umidade. Quando sua língua se arrastou para frente e para trás pelo perolado casulo, a mão dela se enredou em seus cabelos, sustentando a cabeça dele no lugar. Ele friccionava o outro seio com sua mão e a dupla sensação matinha seus quadris retorcendo-se.

—Você me faz sentir quente, como que com febre, como se minha vida inteira dependesse de você — sugou forte e ela gemeu ante o prazer/dor, logo a lambeu fazendo desaparecer a dor e gemeu ante a embriagadora felicidade.

Os últimos vestígios de sua resistência? Medo? Dúvida? De repente, tinham desaparecido, substituídos por uma necessidade de continuar com aquela deliciosa loucura.

Nesse momento ele se tornou mais importante para ela que respirar. Gemendo, envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enganchou seus tornozelos e o puxou para cima dela. Ela saboreou, gozou da deliciosa urgência dele.

-Hermione? — disse, com voz rouca. Ele fechou os olhos em doce rendição, sua expressão encantada, em choque, admirada.

—Harry.

Ele mordiscou sua clavícula, lambeu seu pescoço de cima a baixo. Sua mão trabalhava no cós de sua saia. Deslizou seus dedos passando-os, sob sua calcinha, e sentindo sua umidade. Ela quase gritou ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava os quadris urgindo-o a ir mais longe.

—A maioria das mulheres acredita que este é o lugar onde mais recebem prazer em seus corpos — seus dedos beliscavam seu clitóris levemente. Ele estava suando, tentando ir devagar quando ela queria que se apressasse. Com esse único toque, ela quase alcançou as portas do paraíso. Tão perto do clímax… tão perto…

—Estão certas — ela conseguiu dizer com um ofego.

—Não, estão equivocadas — deslizou um dedo através de suas dobras úmidas dentro do verdadeiro calor dela.

—Pequeno. Apertado. Quente. Maravilhoso.

Tinha pensado que antes estava perto do paraíso? Nem sequer um pouco. Suas paredes femininas se apertaram em volta dele, mantendo-o cativo. Ele se movia dentro e fora. Lentamente. Pura tortura. Ela ofegou, ofegou e ofegou.

—Algumas mulheres acreditam que o ritmo é a causa de seu desejo.

—Estão… equivocadas, também? —santo inferno, estava ardendo. Suas células estavam viajando através de sua corrente sanguínea em velocidade máxima, derrubando tudo com sua passagem.

—OH, sim. Estão equivocadas.

Continuou deslizando seus dedos dentro dela, e seu estômago estremeceu, esticou-se; os músculos de suas pernas tremeram ao redor dele. O orgasmo vacilava no doce ponto de chegada.

—Harry — suplicou.

—OH, como eu gosto de ouvir meu nome saindo gemido de seus lábios — seu polegar roçou seu clitóris. Sua cabeça girava de um lado a outro. Ardia, tão quente, perto da explosão.

—Mostre-me o lugar que recebe mais prazer do corpo de uma mulher — tinha que gozar. Ou se não… morreria… logo…

—Por um beijo — disse ele, querendo negociar inclusive agora. —Darei o mundo a você por um simples beijo.

Sem vacilar, encaixou os lábios nos dele. No momento em que sua língua se chocou com a dela, seu sabor encheu sua boca. As deliciosas sensações entre suas pernas se intensificaram. Ela desenganchou os tornozelos, deixando que seus joelhos caíssem afastados sobre a cama, deixando-a bem aberta para o que fosse que ele fizesse. Perdida na paixão, assim estava Hermione. Era exatamente o que tinha temido: uma escrava dela, desesperada por ela. Mas não se importava. O beijo foi duro, quente e só se tornou mais duro e mais quente. Os dedos de Harry continuaram bombeando-a, tão frenéticos e insaciáveis quanto os beijos. Mas então, repentinamente, deteve-se. Interrompeu o beijo, parando o movimento de seus dedos. O corpo dela vibrava e um soluço quase brotou de seus lábios.

—O que está fazendo? —gemeu. Enredou suas mãos em seus cabelos e tentou forçar sua boca a voltar para a dela.

—Agora mostrarei a você onde é mais sensível, onde ficará à beira do clímax cada vez que a toque. _Hmmm. Sim._

=================================HHr/DG================================

Eu ia escrever mais. Maaas ai percebi que deram 8 paginas no Word

Ai parei pra deixar todo mundo doido

Koaskapskaposak

Eu adoro fazer isso. Acho que é por essa razão que eu só leio fics terminadas

Kaospkapska

Jade. Não pode comer a mão não ta?

Até a proxima


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO NOVE

Blaise acordou no meio da noite a julgar pelo escuro na janela, sentiu o braço dormente, olhou para baixo e sorriu sem esforço. Ela parecia uma criança, seus lindos cabelos loiros espalhados, as maças do rosto levemente coradas pelo sono, os lábios curvados para cima fazendo o desenho do que seria um sorriso.

Merlin! Como era bom senti-la assim tão perto.

Não iria deixar que ela fosse nunca, já não era uma criança, afinal, na época ele tinha sido.

Ficou cego por alguns segundos, quando voltou a "ver" tinha uma figura brilhosa brincando em sua cama, um patrono, um dragão, Draco, tocou-o e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

=============================HHr/DG======================================

O primeiro caso foi registrado na rua L'Occitane, uma rua cheia de lojas de souvenir, nada extremamente chique ou de grife como se encontra por toda Paris, com grande circulação de turistas pelo jeito, com bistrôs e restaurantes de médio porte, mas de onde pode ter vindo o vírus? Como ele poderia afetar apenas nascidos trouxa?

Eram perguntas de mais para se responder assim, no primeiro dia de buscas. Passara a noite em claro, não conseguiria dormir nem se quisesse, ainda via seus olhos cheios de água, o sentimento de perda quase palpável. Era um covarde, essa era a verdade.

Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um grupo de jovens, aparentemente bêbados que passava por ele com garrafas na mão, estranho, era uma garrafa de água.

Desviou os olhos dos jovens e olhou ao redor, durante o dia aquele lugar deveria ser cheio, _"Trouxas" _. O jovem com a garrafa passou em sua frente e se sentou no banco perto da mureta de segurança, agora viu por que a garrafa chamou sua atenção, a garrafa era um tipo de lembrança da ilha, tinha imagens rodeando o vidro imaculadamente preto por baixo delas. Viu o rapaz de no Maximo 22 anos se curvar sobre a mureta, parecia estar passando mal. Correu.

Ele estava pálido, com os olhos vermelhos como se não dormisse a dias, e ele não duvidava nada que ele realmente não tivesse dormido, mas isso não era importante quando ele percebeu que o rapaz começou a entrar em convulsão, imediatamente se lembrou do relatório de Darius, o chefe dos inomináveis que tinha cantado sua ruiva. _"Que besteira Malfoy, ela não é sua ruiva e depois das lembranças nunca mais vai querer ser!" _

Não queria lembrar disso, voltou sua atenção para o rapaz, no relatório diziam que os principais sintomas que quem estava sob o efeito do vírus era ter convulsões, febre alta, e desmaios e normalmente isso acontecia quando a pessoa tomava algum liquido, todos os acompanhantes das vitimas diziam que ela estava bebendo alguma coisa, pegou a garrafa esquecida no chão pegou o rapaz o colo e aparatou no hospital de Saint Louis.

A chegada no hospital foi agitada, 3 MediBruxos vieram socorrer o rapaz que parecia ainda pior que antes, a recepcionista logo chamou Draco.

- Senhor sei que deve estar preocupado, mas ainda assim preciso fazer o cadastro de seu irmão no Hospital. O Senhor me responde algumas perguntas?

Foi como se um balaço o tivesse atingido, o rapaz era loiro de olhos azuis, eram parecidos, a ficha caiu e ele resolveu dizer sim a chance que Merlin tinha lhe dado.

- Claro, apenas seja rápida quero saber como esta meu irmão!

==============================HHr/DG=================================

—_O que está fazendo? —gemeu. Enredou suas mãos em seus cabelos e tentou forçar sua boca a voltar para a dela._

—_Agora mostrarei a você onde é mais sensível, onde ficará à beira do clímax cada vez que a toque. _

_Hmmm. Sim._

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, viu o patrono de sua amiga entrar pela janela, ele rodou o quarto iluminando tudo e depois parou ao lado de Hermione, que ainda estava corada devido as "atividades recentes" e estava linda, enquanto via ela tocar no cavalo afundou a cabeça em seu pescoço e sentiu o cheiro de morango que despendia de seus cabelos, mordeu sua o orelha, seu pescoço, e a ouviu gemer.

Sorriu.

- Temos que ir.

- O que? Por que? Quem mandou? É uma emergência? Hermione por favor, olhe meu estado, Carinho, eu não posso sair assim sem nada!

Ele parecia revoltado, Hermione apenas riu e apertou sua ereção ouvindo o gemido satisfeito dele.

- Sim, nos já vamos, Por que Gina precisa de mim, Ela não mandou, e sim é uma emergência. Harry nos vamos ter muitas oportunidades de terminar isso.

Ele adorava a forma como ela corava quando falava de sexo ou algo do tipo. E ele queria ver ela corar assim todo dia, precisava, pensar em ficar sem ela era como pensar em viver sem seu coração, era impossível. Harry beijou seus lábios levemente, de forma carinhosa.

- Tudo bem Carinho, vamos logo, não queremos que nada aconteça com Gina certo?

=============================HHr/DG=======================

_- Eu ouvi você e o Potter. Dormines Mentis foi você que me ensinou, já estava marcado, eu era apenas uma pessoa a mais no seu plano de pedido de casamento. Ela iria de qualquer forma, você estaria lá desacordado, e eu estaria em cima de você nua. Deu certo pelo menos._

_- Veritas._

Essa cena se repetiu em sua cabeça durante toda a noite, tentou falar com Draco mas nem ao menos seu Patrono o estava encontrando, ela sabia que ele não queria ser encontrado agora, nada iria acha-lo.

Havia chamado Hermione, sabia que provavelmente tinha estragado uma noite bem quente, mas era inevitável, precisava falar com ela.

"_A quem esta tentando enganar Gina? Você quer um loiro de olhos azuis chamado Draco. Agora que percebeu a burrada que fez!" _

Realmente, apenas tinha se dado conta disso depois que era tarde de mais, viu com ela o magoou, ela mesma não se perdoaria por ter feito tudo o que fez, mas ainda assim era inevitável não ter esperanças de ver ele voltar com o olhar amoroso e carinhoso que só ela conhecia a abraçar e a chamar de _Minha Pequena_ como fazia em Hogwarts, mas ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

Era muita magoa guardada por muito tempo.

Se jogou na cama depois do terceiro banho as 5 da manhã, Hermione não chegava, Draco não chegava, estava se sentindo tão sozinha, estava com os cabelos vermelhos molhados e uma toalha enrolada no corpo, deitou na cama e sentiu as lagrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, adormeceu e nem ao menos se deu conta disso.

==============================HHr/DG===================================

Quatro dias, era o tempo que o rapaz iria viver, Danniel, foi esse o nome que ele disse que o rapaz tinha, afinal não iria ser bom ele não saber o nome do irmão! Mas depois lidaria com isso, iria conversar com todos juntos, tinha uma coisa importante para fazer agora.

Era apenas 8 horas da manhã, ela devia estar dormindo, entrou no quarto do hotel, olhou por tudo, quando seu olhar caiu sobre a cama se surpreendeu ao ver sua ruiva apenas de toalha, o cabelo ainda molhado, encolhida em posição fetal na cama, ele pode ver que ela tremia, se aproximou da cama.

Será que tiro sua toalha e coloco outra roupa? Ou será que uso um feitiço aquecedor seco seu cabelo e a cubro?

Pegou a varinha decidido, usou o feitiço para secar seu cabelo e também o aquecedor, e devagar foi retirar sua toalha molhada.

_Merlin! É demais para ser verdade._

O corpo dela estava bastante diferente, com mais curvas, mais bonita, cintura mais fia, coxas roliças e com pelinhos vermelhos, seus seios redondos e empinados que se encaixavam com perfeição em sua mão, a junção entre as pernas sem pelos, ele nunca gostou de pelos, a verdade era que ele tinha convencido ela a usar assim, mas uma marca em sua barriga chamou sua atenção, era uma daquelas tatuagens trouxas, um pomo de ouro, sempre soube que ela erra louca mas a ponto de tatuar um pomo na barriga era de mais, ele tinha gostado.

_Malfoy, cubra logo ela e saia do quarto!_

Pegou o cobertor nos pés da cama e puxou em cima do seu corpo, tirou algumas mexas do cabelo que estavam em seu rosto e se virou para sair quando sentiu sua mão ser puxada.

- Fique comigo, por favor, não vá embora de novo.

Draco paralisou ao ouvir a voz dela, sonolenta, ainda meio dormindo, a ouvir pedindo para ficar encheu seu coração de alegria, ternura.

Se virou, entrelaçou seus dedos e sentou na beira da cama, ela tinha o rosto corado e os olhos serrados devido ao sono, pelo jeito ela tinha demorado a dormir, e a julgar pelo olho vermelho, ela tinha chorado durante a noite, seu coração apertou com ela constatação.

- Durma, ainda esta cedo.

- Não quero que me deixe sozinha, não quero que você vá embora, prometa que vai deitar aqui e não vai ir embora.

Ele se deitou ao seu lado e se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão de Gina descansar em seu peito e seu rosto pousar em seu ombro, a quanto tempo sonhava em sentir isso de novo? Quanto tempo tinha esperado para ver um olhar carinhoso vindo dela? Sorriu e passou a mão em sua cintura, a apertou contra si, sabia que não duraria muito, então tinha que aproveitar.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, vou estar aqui enquanto você quiser que eu esteja!

Gina sorriu e deu um beijo leve em seu ombro e fechou os olhos para dormir, só não viu o olhar marejado e o sorriso carinhoso no rosto de Draco.

===================================HHr/DG=================================

O quarto do hotel era lindo, a ilha era linda, apenas um pequeno problema com mortes.

Pequeno?

Ficou com vontade de rir de si mesma, chegaram era quase 7 horas da manhã, Gina não tinha atendido a porta do quarto, não queria usar um feitiço para entrar, estava sem sono, e os relatórios do grupo de inomináveis franceses estava realmente interessante; Pelas pesquisas feitas, nada tinha sido encontrado no sangue das vitimas, o que era estranho, tinha que ter algo, elas não ficavam simplesmente doentes e morriam em quatro dias.

Todas as vitimas bebiam algo, seja suco, água, qualquer coisa, logo a conclusão seria que a doença era passada pela bebida, mas nenhuma bebida encontrada era do mesmo fabricante ou coisas do gênero. Poderia ser algum tipo de vírus despertado por bebidas, a magia poderia alterar ate mesmo um vírus, será mesmo que podia?

- Posso ver fumaça saindo de sua cabeça enquanto pensa Carinho.

- Volte a dormir Harry, ainda é cedo, vamos nos encontrar no almoço, acho que precisamos programar como irão ficar as buscas.

Harry estava deitado ao seu lado na cama, a voz sonolenta, sem camisa, uma tentação, agora já sabia o que as garotas que passavam a noite com ele sentiam, mas ao pensar nelas seu sangue ferveu.

- Carinho, por que essa cara? Ficou com a rosto corado de raiva pelo que te conheço, aconteceu algo?

- Não Harry, apenas pensando em umas coisas. Vou tomar banho, já estou com fome.

- É claro, passou metade da noite lendo esses relatórios. Nem ao menos me deu atenção!

Hermione apenas riu enquanto se levantava para ir até o banheiro, não se sentia assim desde... Bem, desde que se descobrira apaixonada por Rony.

_Merlin!O que eu fiz?_

Se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro na esperança da água levar a confusão e o sentimento que sabia estar crescendo em seu peito.

=================================HHr/DG================================

Gina se sentia protegida, confortável, mas como? Tinha dormido de toalha e com o cabelo molhado, e agora estava quente e com os cabelos secos, e com alguem embaixo dela, com uma Mao quente em sua cintura, queimando sua pele.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, Draco dormia como um anjo, sua cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, e de alguma forma, sua mão estava em contato direto com sua cintura, agora lembrava de ter pedido para ele ficar, seus olhos ficaram marejados, onde ele tinha estado? Por que não conseguia perdoa-lo mesmo agora que sabia que ele não tinha tido culpa?

Nesse momento ela pode ver que ele abria os olhos, lentamente, e foi como se ainda estivessem no 7º ano, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele apertou mais sua cintura, abriu os olhos completamente e sorriu olhando para o teto do quarto, mas o sorrido durou apenas o tempo de seu olhar recair em Gina, os olhos marejados tinham transbordado, e agora ela se sentava e deixava que as lagrimas caíssem livres por seu rosto.

Draco a abraçou por trás, não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha passado por isso, mas ver os ombros delicados de sua ruiva balançarem enquanto ela chorava era demais.

- Pequena, não chore, por favor, eu... eu vou descer, desculpe, eu sei que você deve estar assim por causa de ontem e sinto muito por isso, se eu soubesse que isso ia te fazer sofrer não teria mostrado.

Gina sentiu o calor em suas costas, as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido se foram, a segurança, tudo, e quando ela ouviu a porta se abrir não pensou em nada, apenas se levantou em um pulo, esquecendo completamente de sua nudez, e correu ate ele, a meio caminho da porta.

- Draco!

Não teve tempo de ver o que acontecia, apenas sentiu o corpo dela precionado ao seu, a porta sendo fechada, os braços dela em seu pescoço, e seus lábios grudados nos dele, era um sonho, so podia ser. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo deslizou as mãos por sua cintura lembrando que ela estava nua, gemeu, uma mão passou pela barriga plana e subiu, isso pareceu despertar Gina.

- Rapido de mais. – Draco viu sua ruiva correr para a cama e se cobrir – Eu... eu vi a verdade, mas acho que no fundo sempre soube, eu apenas tinha medo de me machucar de novo, eu nunca te esqueci de qualquer forma.

Ele pode observar ela pegar a varinha e apontar para o colar de prata que tinha no pescoço, murmurou um feitiço e Draco viu espantado a aliança que eles usavam quando jovens.

- Mesmo transfigurada eu sempre lembrei dela, de certa forma me fazia sentir menos sozinha, eu só vou demorar um pouco para me soltar, voltar a ser a mesma que era na escola vai ser difícil. Eu ... eu vou demorar um pouco para confiar em você como antes, mas eu quero tentar, se voc...

Suas palavras morreram quando Draco a beijou, era um beijo com gosto salgado, lagrimas. Quando eles se separam, ela viu, ele estava chorando, mas chorando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Era tudo que eu queria, não vou te decepcionar , agora vá tomar banho por que vamos almoçar com os Potter por que eu descobri algumas coisas essa noite.

- Sim Senhor sargento, mas vire-se para que eu possa correr para o banheiro.

Draco se virou e quando percebeu que ela estava indo para o banheiro se virou para olha-la, era linda, muito mais linda agora, e tinha pequenas borboletas subindo a canela.

- Gina!

- O que? – Perguntou apenas com a cabeça para o lado de fora do banheiro.

- Você tem alguma tatuagem trouxa? – Perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Na verdade tenho duas.

Ele pode observar com satisfação o rosto dela se tingir de vermelho, se aproximou perigosamente dela, abriu a porta e a enlaçou pela cintura, mordendo a base de seu pescoço e subindo.

- Eu gostei daquele pomo de ouro ruiva. – sussurrou se virando e fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Cafajeste.

Draco Malfoy riu e teve a certeza de que Gina Weasley voltaria a ser apenas sua, e dessa vez para sempre.

================================HHr/DG============================

Morgana

Que preguiça monstro de escrever!

Desculpem a demora, eu cortei as nc's na metade.

Não podia der tão rápido não me batam, eu tava safadeenha qndo escrevi o ultimo cap.

lool

É verdade!

Ultima novidade: fui demitida, Pois é.

Quem mora em Curitiba ou região e tiver emprego por ai me da um toque

Kopaksposkaok

Até a próxima!


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO DEZ

Não tinha gostado do chefe dos inomináveis, sentia uma incrível desconfiança ao olhar para ele. Os relatórios diziam que os primeiros infectados tinham estado em lugares completamente diferentes.

Como uma doença poderia afetar apenas nascidos trouxas?

Era a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça, talvez algum tipo de poção,seria impossível ser um feitiço, as vitimas não tinham freqüentado o mesmo lugar, mas como poderiam ingerir a poção?

- Almoço Hermione!

Ela se virou assustada, não tinha visto que Harry tinha voltado de sua caminhada.

- Eles já saíram?

- Sim, Gina estava com os olhos vermelhos e Malfoy com uma cara extasiada estranha.

- Você acha que...?

- Não sei, acho pouco provável, ele disse que descobriu algumas coisas durante a noite, então pelo que vejo não aconteceu nada. Por que a curiosidade?

- Nada, apenas acho que Gina esta começando a repensar o que aconteceu em Hogwarts.

- Tudo Bem, vamos, o almoço do Hotel já esta sendo servido!

Algo faltava nos relatórios, ela sabia que faltava, e quem fazia os relatórios era o chefe dos Inomináveis!

- Você acha que ela desconfia de algo?

**- Claro que desconfia idiota, quem você acha que ela é? Por mais que me doa dizer ela é esperta!**

O homem fez cara feia perante as palavras ouvidas pelo espelho mágico.

- O que fazemos?

**- O mesmo que fizemos com o garoto enxerido! E faça rápido, não posso perder essa chance!**

O espelho foi guardado, e o homem olhou para o céu azul, pensando que mais uma vez ia ter que fazer o fazia de melhor.

Draco sentou de frente para Hermione, deveria dizer que apesar de tudo achava a morena bonita e até muito simpática apesar de tudo que ele havia feito.

- Durante a noite fui aquela rua onde aconteceu o primeiro caso, tinha um grupo de jovens passando, um deles tinha uma bebida na mão e começou a passar mal, eu o levei até o hospital, ele está infectado, não tinha nenhum documento com ele, então por ser parecido comigo disse que era meu irmão.

"Ele tem os quatro dias de vida, e apesar de achar que ele não sabe de nada, o medbruxo disse que eles sempre tem delírios, e apesar de estarem dessa forma acham algum jeito de responder, achei que talvez poderíamos descobrir algo."

- Você viu que bebida era? – Hermione perguntou com cara concentrada.

- Não, era uma garrafa preta, devo ter demorado 7minutos no hospital, e quando voltei não tinha mais garrafa nenhum no lugar onde ele tinha deixado, o que é bem estranho na verdade.

Hermione juntos as mãos a frente do rosto e apoiou as mãos nela, tinha algo errado, mas o que era?

- O que descobriu Querida?

Gina olhou de Harry para Hermione e arregalou os olhos ao olhar de volta para a morena, ela desviou o olhar, elas tinham muito a conversar!

- Tem algo errado, algo que não foi contado a nenhum de nós, os relatórios são vagos e sem conteúdo, e ou os relatórios estão errados ou será como procurar agulha num palheiro, eles tem que ter alguma conexão!

- Também os achei um tanto estranho, as vitimas nem ao menos passaram pelos mesmos lugares. O que é no mínimo estranho.

- Vou ao hospital hoje a tarde, vou dizer que sou namorada do garoto, vão me deixar entrar, posso fazer algumas perguntas.

Harry olhou para ela preocupado, era ela quem corria maior risco, não podia simplesmente deixar que ela fosse, e realmente tinha algo errado, ela nem ao menos tinha lhe dirigido um olhar depois de saírem do quarto, ela não via o quão preocupado ele estava?

- Tudo bem, eu vou ao hospital, Draco você viu a garrafa, pode ir procurar por ela nas lojas próximas de onde achou o rapaz, Gina e Harry preciso que você conversem com os familiares das primeiras vitimas, mas usem Legilimentes, nunca se sabe quando sua memória é apagada ou alterada, você vão saber se for algum dos casos.

- Tudo bem por mim, mas agora me deixem comer, não quero desmaiar usando o feitiço por não conseguir comer Srta Granger!

- Coma então ruiva esfomeada!

Todos na mesa riram, mas ainda assim, as expressões continuavam da mesma forma, preocupadas e com certo receio do que iriam descobrir.

O feitiço de _Glamour_ era bastante útil para disfarces, ela não era mais morena de olhos castanhas, era loira de olhos verdes, muito mais ostentosa que Hermione Granger poderia um dia imaginar.

- Boa Tarde, preciso visitar meu noivo, ele deu entrada ontem, está infectado com aquela doença que ninguém descobre o que é, posso vê-lo?

A pequena moça atrás do balcão olhou bem em seus olhos, Hermione tinha colocado um feitiço adicional para que ficassem vermelhos, como se ela houvesse chorava durante horas, pareceu convencer a secretária.

- Qual o nome dele querida?

- Daniel MecTwist. – a idéia de que sua cara deveria estar miserável deveria estar realmente convencendo.

- Ele está na ala sul, tem uma grande sala no final do corredor, ele está no leito 27, e querida, seja forte por ele.

Hermione fez um gesto com a cabeça e foi em direção ao corredor indicado, pensando que talvez, realmente precisasse ser forte por ele, mas não exatamente o garoto loiro, pálido e extremamente doente deitado no leito 27 murmurando um nome.

Como ele previra, a rua estava cheia de turistas, iria ser difícil achar a dita garrafa, entrou em cada loja, cada beco e nada, talvez tivesse algum Pub bruxo como no beco Diagonal.

Estava procurando no lugar errado, precisava achar um reduto bruxo, ele tinha certeza de que lá ele encontraria a bendita garrafa.

Uma morena estonteante passou por ele piscando, e ele tinha que concordar que por um momento ficou tentado, até ver o que ela carregava na mão, era uma garrafa preta, sem rótulos, a mão com unhas bem feitas se fechavam perto do topo, e foi nesse momento que ele mudou seu rumo, colocou seu mais sedutor sorriso e se colocou ao lado da morena.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês?

- Ruiva você é muito curiosa! – disse Harry rindo, e apertando a campainha da casa.

- Só quero saber, ao que parece vocês não são apenas amigos, Hermione já tinha me dito que tinha acontecido algo, mas não pode me contar os detalhes, então como você está comigo agora, pode começar Potter.

- E se eu não quiser contar?

- Você sabe que ela vai, mas Hermione fica vermelha como um pimentão e demora a contar detalhes.

Harry teve que gargalhar, apertou mais uma vez a campainha.

- Nós nos beijamos, não apenas um beijo, na sala dela e na sala de aparatação do ministério a coisa fugiu do controle, resolvemos tentar uma Amizade Colorida, fomos até a minha casa, mas seu patrono me atrapalhou Weasley.

- Oh! Me desculpe Harry. Só peço que por favor, não seja uma decepção como meu irmão foi para ela.

- Nunca faria isso com ela, fui eu quem estive com ela o tempo todo lembra?

O assunto ficaria para depois, a porta foi aberta, mas Gina ainda teve tempo de ver o olhar apaixonado de Harry ao falar dela, eles nem ao menos tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo.

- Pois Não?

- Sra. Bilekov? - perguntou Harry

- Sim, o que desejam?

- Viemos conversar com a Senhora em nome do Ministério Frances, precisamos conversar com a Senhora a respeito da morte de seu filho, colher algumas informações.

- O Ministério já fez isso, vão fazer essa ferida abrir de novo?

- Você não quer que o responsável por isso seja punido? – Gina perguntou docemente.

- Não vai trazer meu filho de volta, mas entrem , não quero que aconteça com outra família.

Gina foi primeiro, a anfitriã no meio e Harry estava atrás, ela sabia que ele já estava na mente dela, no momento em que tinha falado que era do Ministério. Quando se sentou e a mulher gorda e de cabelos rebeldes foi pegar um chá para os visitantes, ela olhou para Harry, e quando viu que ele tinha os olhos arregalados soube que algo estava muito, muito errado.

Ela estava sentado ao lado da cama, o rapaz murmurava sem parar um nome, Melanie.

- Você é a garota por quem ele chama? – foi a pergunta do Medbruxo dirigida a ela.

- Sim, somos noivos, fiquei sabendo hoje de manhã, o irmão dele deu a noticia.

- Sinto muito, eles tem apenas 3 dias. Não podemos fazer mais nada.

- Eu sei, ainda assim obrigada.

E homem se retirou a Hermione pegou a mão do garoto.

- Quem é Melanie? O que você bebeu antes de passar mal? Eu posso te ajudar se você me ajudar.

A mão apertou seus dedos, e ela soube naquele momento que tinha entendido a pergunta.

- Pub... Me.. Melanie...dona... Garrafa... Doce. – o aperto da mão enfraqueceu.

- Melanie é dona de um Pub? – a mão foi apertada duas vezes. – E a garrafa, o liquido era doce? – mais uma vez dois apertos. – Lembra quem lhe deu a garrafa ou que cheiro tinha?

- Melanie... Veri... Veritasserum

- Melanie lhe deu a garrafa? – Ela nunca imaginou, poderia ter interpretado os dois apertos na mão de outra forma quando os sentiu, mas acreditava que era ele lhe respondendo. – E ela tinha cheiro nenhum? – dois apertos.

- Sabe me dizer como chegar até o Pub querido?

- Ru... Rua... Lo... lo

- Rua L'Occitane?

Dois apertos na mão e enfim tinha percebido que o rapaz tinha desmaiado. Dois Medbruxos tinham chegado e o estavam medicando de novo.

- Ele fica consciente não é? – Perguntou Hermione.

- É uma consciência diferente, é como se eles estivem presos ao que parece, não podem fazer nada sozinhos, mas ainda assim, eles não estão realmente em coma, falam coisas desconexas que na maioria das vezes significa algo que poderia ajudar, mas nós nunca temos tempo de interpretar os murmúrios, até por que a cada dia chegam dois ou três com os mesmos sintomas, você é nascida trouxa?

- Sim.

- Tome cuidado, se possível saia de Paris, aqui não é mais seguro para vocês, não aceite nada que lhe derem, e procure não comprar nada em lugares que não conhece. Ele vai continuar apagado agora, eles desmaiam freqüentemente, não conseguimos induzir eles ao sono sem que desmaiem, é como se fossem obrigados a permanecer acordados, uma tortura lenta. Ele vai ficar bem pelas próximas horas. Até mais.

Hermione pensou em tudo que ouviu, existia uma entrada para um Pub na maior rua de Turistas do lugar, e o que o medbruxo disse era verdade, ao que parecia o veneno torturava lentamente os trouxas, para que morressem devagar.

"_Tome cuidado, se possível saia de Paris, aqui não é mais seguro para vocês"_

Lembrar da frase fez um arrepio subir sua espinha, não podia ir embora agora, mandou um patrono para Draco dizendo o que tinha descoberto, e foi em direção a famosa rua L'Occitane

- Onde conseguiu essa garrafa? Vejo as pessoas tomando e gostaria de comprar uma.

- Você não acreditaria! – disse a morena risonha.

- Por que não? – Disse com a voz próxima ao seu pescoço.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que sou uma bruxa e é um Pub atrás de uma parede?

- Assim como no Beco Diagonal de Londres?

A morena arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca três vezes ate enfim cair na gargalhada.

- Você também é bruxo loirinho? – Merlin, ele odiava esse apelido.

- Sou sim.

A morena o pegou pela mão e o levou até um dos becos pelos quais ele não tinha prestado atenção, e bateu com a varinha em três tijolos, antes que pudessem entrar ele viu a lontra.

- Emergência, me de um minuto.

Ele mal teve tempo de ouvir a voz de Hermione dizer que estava a procura do Pub quando ouviu um grito dentro do lugar, entrou correndo, bem a tempo de ver a morena desabar no chão. Ela tinha um copo com liquido transparente dentro, mas ele foi esquecido no momento em que Draco aparatou com ela dentro do hospital.

Harry e Gina estavam saindo de dentro da casa da senhora gorda, depois de quase 1 hora de conversa e muito chá.

- O que você viu? – Gina perguntou já não se agüentando.

- As memórias foram modificadas, ela não sabe realmente o que aconteceu.

Gina olhou surpresa um patrono entrar em sua vista. A mensagem de Draco era clara.

- Harry, precisamos ir para o hospital. – Disse pálida, o patrono ainda pairando no ar.

Gina pegou a mão de Harry e a levou ate o Dragão, a mensagem que ouviu fez seu coração apertar e falhar uma batida.

"_Venham rápido, Hermione foi infectada, ao que parece tudo isso vem de um Pub na L'Occitane, nós temos quatro dias."_

Sem Pensar duas vezes aparatou.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO ONZE

"_Preciso de ajuda."_

Era o que o patrono de Draco dizia depois das memórias, ele sabia que ele já devia ter mostrado as memórias para ela, mas tinha algo estranho, ele não tinha falado novamente com ele.

- O Ministro solicita sua presença Sr. Zabinni.

Ele não viu quem havia dado o recado, apenas se levantou ainda pensando que algo estava errado, foi a sala do Ministro sem realmente ver o caminho, mergulhado em pensamentos. Abriu a porta sem bater, o que viu dentro da sala fez qualquer pensamento voar de sua cabeça e ser completamente esquecido, era Luna.

- Sr. Ministro, Luna.

Para Luna era possível perceber o esforço que ele fazia para tratá-la casualmente, ela teve vontade de rir, ele continuava o mesmo adolescente cheio de vida e com vontade de aprontar que era antes.

- Por que nos chamou Sr. Weasley? – Perguntou se virando para ele

- Vocês sabem que quatro colegas foram para Paris a pedido do ministro de lá, a respeito do vírus infectando apenas trouxas, pois bem, algo muito ruim aconteceu.

Blaise ficou pálido, e inconscientemente procurou a mão de Luna por baixo da mesa, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e esperou o que o ministro tinha a dizer.

- Hermione Granger foi infectada ontem no final da tarde, eles tem 4 dias para acharem uma cura ou antídoto, ou ela morre, e vocês sabem que Por Merlin, eu a tenho como filha, não quero que nada aconteça com ela, por isso estou mandando vocês Blaise para ajudar nas buscas, e você Luna por que estava fazendo pesquisas de como parar o funcionamento do corpo sem matar uma pessoa. Este é o chefe dos inomináveis, procurem por ele no aeroporto, suas coisas foram enviadas para o mesmo hotel dos outros e eles já estão avisados de sua presença, boa sorte, espero que vocês tragam boas noticias.

Os dois seguraram a caneta que era chave do portal e no segundo seguinte estavam no canto afastado do aeroporto.

Luna passava os olhos por todos presentes, não encontrou o inominável, mas Blaise não teve dificuldades em lhe puxar pela nuca e explorar sua boca como se estivessem sozinhos.

- Estava com saudades! E estou nervoso, e você me acalma meu amor.

Ela sorriu, e seu olhar vagou pelas costas de Blaise, até ouvir algo que fez seu coração parar e pensar que, talvez, não fosse tão bom encontrar o chefe dos inomináveis.

[LinhaAqui] {Eu não sei por que mas no as linhas não aparecem}

- Você conhece uma mulher chamada Melanie?

Draco perguntou pela milésima vez a um dos clientes do Pub, ninguém conhecia a mulher, era como se ela não existisse.

- Ruiva, ninguém a conhece, perguntei pela Dona do lugar e me disseram que o nome do DONO é Jon. Melanie não existe.

Gina não pode segurar as lagrimas, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e se deixou ser abraçada, a única pista que tinham tinha escapado pelas suas mãos, ela temia que os quatro dias passassem e nenhum deles tivesse algo para salvar sua melhor amiga.

[LinhaAqui]

- O Sr. Acha possível eu entrar na mente dele?

Harry olhava para o Medbruxo como se ele pudesse salvar o mundo, seu mundo, sua Hermione.

- Sim, ele não esta realmente inconsciente, talvez você consiga ver mais do que lembranças embaçadas, tente, se acha que pode haver alguma pista.

Harry se encaminhou para o leito 27, lá estava o rapaz que era suposto irmão de Draco, Hermione estava ao seu lado, pálida como se estivesse morta, a cerca de 5 minutos ela havia desmaiado e eles tinham conseguido dopá-la, doía tanto vê-la daquela forma e não poder fazer.

- _Legilimentes _

_**{Lembranças}**_

_**O rapaz tinha entrado no Pub, tinham 3 colegas o esperando, todos com garrafas pretas, uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis se aproximava com duas garrafas.**_

_**- Tome, todos os seus amigos provaram.**_

_**- O que é isso?**_

_**- É uma bebida que eu preparo em casa, pergunte a eles, ela é ótima.**_

_**O rapaz sorriu quando ela lhe piscou o olho, ele bebeu metade da garrafa de uma vez só.**_

_**- E você tem nome?**_

_**- Melanie.**_

A lembrança ficou embaçada, e logo mudou.

_**Estava tudo girando, estavam no banheiro.**_

_**- O que tinha na bebida?**_

_**Harry sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir a risada vinda de algum lugar do banheiro, a lembrança estava confusa, o vírus tinha começado a fazer efeito, ele não via muita coisa.**_

_**- Uma poção querido, não se preocupe, você está se sentindo mal agora, vai piorar, o veneno tem o mesmo efeito de uma Cruciatos a cada segundo, Seu corpo vai sentir tanta dor que não vai mais obedecer as ordens do seu cérebro, é claro que em certo momento você vai desmaiar de cansaço, mas não por muito tempo, o veneno também não irá te deixar dormir, e em no Maximo quatro dias querido, seu cérebro vai matar seu corpo, por que você já vai estar louco.**_

_**- Como? Por que?**_

_**A voz já estava fraca e falhada, como se ele se esforçasse muito para tentar dizer as pequenas palavras.**_

_**- Como? Ora, eu sempre fui boa em poções, vinha testando essa durante anos, alguns seqüestros trouxas de vez em quando não eram realmente investigados, foi fácil fazê-los de cobaia, estão todos no meu porão agora. Por que, deixe-me ver, por que sangues ruins não deveriam ganhar uma maldita varinha, nem ao menos poder lançar um feitiço, vocês não podiam, e agora eu vou fazer todos você**__**sofrerem por isso, por que eu quero e por que eu posso! Vou terminar o que meu mestre começou!**_

Harry ainda teve tempo de ver que a garota era morena e tinha olhos escuros quando a lembrança ficou preta, e talvez, apenas talvez ele reconhecesse aquela mulher.

[LinhaAqui]

**- Você já fez o que mandei?**

- Sim senhora, tudo como o esperado, até agora nada saiu errado.

**- Onde está?**

- Esperando os outros.

**- Faça o combinado e tudo fica bem, vacile e todos morrem.**

- Si...Sim senhora!

Luna rapidamente fez o _Glamuor _nos dois, e saiu puxando Blaise, reconheceu o Chefe dos Inomináveis quando passou pela pilastra. Fora do aeroporto um olhou para o outro e eles finalmente entenderam que estavam completamente sozinhos.

[LinhaAqui]

-Calma baixinha, Luna e Blaise estão vindo ajudar, Potter está olhando a mente do garoto, tudo vai dar certo, fique calma.

- Não consigo Draco, e se tudo isso não levar em nada? E se nos atrasarmos 5 minutos? Ela morre?

Ele não queria dizer que sim, apenas concordou com a cabeça, era complicado, ela estava arrasada por isso aparatou com ela no hotel, qual não foi sua surpresa ver Harry Potter conjurando uma penseira.

- O que está fazendo?

- Talvez você reconheça essa mulher, vi a tal Melanie que o rapaz fala, estava usando Polissuco.

Ouviram dois pops no quarto e viram Luna e Blaise. Luna estava pálida, e pelo que Gina sabia isso so acontecia quando ela descobria algo realmente importante ou fazia algo de que não gostava.

- Nós estuporamos Darius e demos poção do sono para ele, o prendemos no nosso quarto.

A loira falou tudo junto e um tanto embaçado, Blaise continuava segurando sua mão, riu de leve e olhou a penseira, seria bem mais fácil faze eles verem do que contar tudo.

- A penseira vai ser útil, vai ser mais fácil vocês verem do que nós tentarmos explicar.

Draco olhou para ele, sua ruiva tinha ido para o lado de Luna e por um momento ele ficou com raiva de a ter longe.

- Primeiro vocês precisam ver se reconhecem essa mulher, eu tenho certeza que a conheço de algum lugar, só não sei de onde.

Harry colocou a lembrança, apenas a parte do banheiro e pediu que todos entrasse, eles precisavam saber quem era, e os 3 minutos em que eles ficaram na penseira foram os mais longos de toda sua vida, eram 3 minutos a menos para salvar sua vida, sim, sua vida, sem ela ele não teria mais a vontade de viver que tinha gora.

Draco sorriu de lado quando saiu da penseira, Gina lembrava vagamente da voz, Blaise tinha os olhos arregalados e Luna estava mais pálida que antes, se é que isso era possível.

- A mulher que você viu na lembrança é Pansy Melanie Parkinson, poucos conhecem seu nome do meio, sempre foi boa em poções, tinha algumas experiências em casa sim, mas nunca tinha chegado a tanto, no nosso quinto ano ela disse que seria uma maravilha ter uma poção que só afetasse nascidos trouxas e disse que iria fazer algumas pesquisas, mas nunca mais me disse nada, ela ficou um pouco mais fechada depois de receber a marca, tinha conversas secretas com o Lord e nunca ia aos ataques, estava quase substituindo Snape, sempre teve meios para conseguir o que queria e a maioria deles envolvia uma cama. É fácil rastreá-la, já fiz uma vez, posso fazer de novo.

Draco viu que Gina congelou ao lado de Luna, ele sabia que ela tinha lembrado da cena da noite passada, e tinha medo que isso acontecesse de novo, de ver a decepção em seus olhos e perdeu sua tão sonhada chance.

- Como e por que a perseguia antes? – a pergunta tinha vindo de Luna

- Para provar que nunca tive nada com ela, e que minha memória tinha sido apagada.

Harry olhou para eles, não podia ser apenas ela.

- Comece a procurar Parkinson, ela com certeza tem mais alguém envolvido nisso.

Foi então que Luna derramou suas lembranças na penseira e empurrou todos para dentro, esperava que realmente descobrissem algo. Foram apenas 2 minutos na penseira, mas quando saíram Harry parecia ter envelhecido 3 anos.

- Acordem o inominável, ele vai me contar o que sabe. – Gina disse, já recuperada do choque que tinha passado no Pub.

- Como? – Harry perguntou.

- Todos me contam seus segredos, uma hora todos contam Harry. Fiquei especialista nisso quando capturamos aquele grupo de Comensais a um ano atrás.

- Vai torturá-lo Gina? – a pergunta veio do loiro

-Sim, se fossemos pegos também seriamos torturados.

- Tudo bem, vou acordar ele, e então vou para o Hospital, preciso ministrar a poção em Hermione. – Luna disse já revirando a bolsa.

- Que poção vai ministrar nela? – Todos viram os olhos de Harry se encherem de lagrimas.

- Estava fazendo uma pesquisa de possíveis poções ou feitiços que são capazes de para o funcionamento dos órgãos e mantém a pessoa viva, como se ela tivesse sido congelada, ela não vai sentir dor, e vai nos dar algumas horas a mais.

Harry suspirou aliviado, mas agora precisava pensar, o que todos fariam e por onde começar.

- Gina e Blaise vão ver o inominável, eu vou até o Ministerio, Draco encontre a Pansy, eu todos aqui em 4 horas com respostas e se possível pessoas.

Sem falar mais nada ele aparatou, tinha que falar com o Ministro, colocar tudo em pratos limpos e descobrir de uma vez quem estava por trás disso tudo, e foi então que ele se deu conta que agora eles só tinha 3 dias!

[LinhaAqui]

Muito Obrigado pelos coments =DDDD

Ficou pequeno, mas é que aqui está muito frio e eu to tremendo, ai toda criatividade que eu posso ter some com a tremedeira!

Desculpem a demora com o cap Dez, mas como eu tinha dito estava sem emprego e as coisas complicaram.

Mas o que importa é que agora eu estou de volta!

Então comentem, não custa nada eu acho

LOL

Até mais.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO DOZE

Luna já tinha ministrado a poção em todos os doentes, era rápida para ficar pronta, e não precisava de horas de resfriamento, no momento em que a poção fazia efeitos todos caiam no sono imediatamente, sua pulsação diminuía, era como se a poção fizesse tudo ficar mais lento, quase parado.

- A poção já fez efeito em todo, quanto tempo dura o efeito Srta.? – perguntou um dos outros MedBruxos

- Certa de 7 horas, só pode ser ministrada de 24 em 24 horas, uma dose da poção antes disso pode matar algum deles. Espero que nossas 7 horas a mais ajudem a achar algo na investigação.

{LinhaAqui}

Era possível ver os olhos frios e opacos como num dia chuvoso, não queria fazer aquilo de novo. Remexeu o malão, tinha levado tudo que precisava para o complicado feitiço de localização, algo lhe disse que iria precisar.

Quando sua mãe lhe mostrou o feitiço era apenas uma menino com 12 anos, lembrou – se como se fosse ontem do dia em que perguntou o que ela fazia trancada na biblioteca da mansão.

_{lembranças em Itálico}_

"_Apenas um feitiço querido."_

"_É magia negra não é mamãe?" o garoto tinha os olhos arrogantes do pai mas o carinho que sentia pela mãe amenizava a expressão tão sombria, ainda mais por ser apenas uma criança._

"_Como sabe Draco?"_

"_Seu braço está pintado e tem cortes, Lucius sempre diz que a maioria dos feitiços que leva sangue são magia negra."_

"_Não o chame de Lucius querido, ele é seu pai, se ouvir você chamá-lo assim vai te castigar, e sim ele está certo, é magia negra, mas ao contrario da maioria não prejudica ninguém, apenas a pessoa que o executa."_

"_Não me importo com o castigo, e quais são as conseqüências?"_

"_É apenas um feitiço de localização, mas ele drena sua energia durante horas, e você perde muito sangue, é um feitiço complicado, mas o mais eficiente, apenas a família Black conhece, arrisco dizer que minha mãe nem ao menos o ensinou a Bella ou a Andromeda, Sirius sabia, mas nunca usou magia negra."_

"_Quero aprender!"_

Tinha demorado quase três meses, ele ficava fraco por dias, agora os efeitos eram um pouco menores, mas ainda assim não conseguia nem ao menos andar depois dele.

- Vai precisar de ajuda não vai?

A pergunta veio de Blaise, mas pelo canto do olho viu que sua ruiva ainda não tinha saído do quarto.

- Sempre preciso. Talvez você não devesse ficar aqui Gina.

- Por que não?

- É magia negra, sei como todos os grifinorios reagem a ela, e o feitiço não é nada bonito.

- Vou ficar, você disse que precisa de ajuda, posso ficar não é?

- Sim.

Ele arrastou tudo que tinha no quarto para o outro lado, conjurou um lençol de seda imaculadamente branco e o estendeu no chão. Gina olhava tudo atenta, mesmo não entendendo nada, uma travessa com um liquido escuro foi conjurada e colocada no meio do lençol, onde Draco se sentou com as pernas cruzadas e a varinha ao lado, com o dedo indicador ele molhou o dedo e fez alguns desenhos no antebraço esquerdo, para depois fazer a mesma coisa no direito. Com um floreio da varinha de Blaise o liquido sumiu e dentro da vasilha agora tinha um pequeno punhal dourado.

- O... O que vai fazer? – ela estava assustada, nunca tinha realmente presenciado um feitiço desse jeito, estava assustada, admitisse ou não.

- Preciso que você fique quieta, parada como uma estatua, o melhor seria estar sozinho, Blaise sempre fica para me ajudar, mas se você não ficar quieta creio que Blaise vai ter que te deixar pretificada.

- Ele não faria isso.

- Sim faria, se você se mover ou falar durante o feitiço eu posso morrer Gina, Colabore.

Draco viu que a tinha assustado, não era intenção mas era necessário, ele realmente podia morrer, talvez ela tenha se assustado tanto quanto ele quando recebeu a noticia de que poderia morrer.

"_Esteja sempre sozinho Draco."_

"_Por que? Você está comigo e deu tudo certo"_

"_Mas eu, meu querido, seu quais são as conseqüências que falar ou me mover durante a execução do feitiço podem causar."_

_Narcisa era sempre carinhosa de mais, quem a conhecesse e não soubesse que era uma Malfoy nunca diria que era, nunca diria que ela poderia ser mais perigosa que Bellatriz, poucas pessoas tinham visto Narcisa Malfoy perder o controle, e normalmente os que viam não sobreviviam para contar a historia._

" _E quais são elas mãe?"_

"_Você pode morrer querido." Ela ainda tinha o rosto tranqüilo e um sorriso carinhoso._

"_Como? E por que?"_

"_Quando você faz as inscrições nos braços está convocando toda a magia que existe no seu corpo, quando você se auto mutila está convocando toda sua força física e quando recita o feitiço está juntando as duas, quando termina o feitiço você se sente fraco, isso é por que toda essa força e essa mágica foram andar por todo o mundo a procura da pessoa que você quer e quando ela volta não é para o seu corpo que ela vai, ela simplesmente se dissipa e te mostra o que você quer. Se por acaso alguém atrapalha o feitiço, como pronunciar uma palavra ou um patrono, ou se mover, sua mágica e sua força se perdem de você o problema querido é que ela vai continuar te sugando enquanto você não terminar de recitar o maldito feitiço, mas até conseguir fazer isso de novo já vai ter morrido."_

"_Já conheceu alguém que morreu fazendo isso?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Quem?"_

"_Seu avô."_

Pegou o pequeno punhal e fez dois cortes na altura do pulso, era impossível morrer por causa deles, primeiro o braço esquerdo foi mutilado e colocado em cima da tigela depois o direito, o punhal foi esquecido na tigela, Draco juntou os braços, deixou o sangue escorrer ate os cotovelos e pingar na tigela então começou a recitar palavras complicadas.

Gina viu com espanto seus cabelos voarem e o suor escorrer pela sua têmpora, o sangue agora escorria rápido, a tigela tremeu, o sangue secou em seus braços parando de pingar, espantada ela viu lagrimas de dor saindo de seus olhos e mais espantada ainda viu uma forma saindo dele, um dragão, como um patrono, então o sangue contornou a forma do dragão, as lagrimas agora escorriam em abundancia, com certeza turvando sua visão. O dragão girou como louco, as palavras de Draco já saiam fracas, cada vez mais abafados pelos seus gemidos de dor, e quando ele terminou de recitar o feitiço ficando ainda com os braços juntos, o dragão parou de girar e se deitou no lençol, marcando com o sangue de Draco um mapa, e a localização exata de Pansy Melanie Parkinson.

- Deixem o sangue secar. Preciso de chocolate.

Foi a ultima coisa que o loiro disse antes de desmaiar.

{LinhaAqui}

- Gostaria de falar com o Ministro.

- O Sr. Tem hora marcada? – a Secretaria lhe lembrava alguém, devia ser coisa da sua cabeça, não estava bem. Tinha cabelos castanhos lisos, e se colocassem os mesmo olhos de ... Sua cabeça estava confusa, era melhor parar.

- Querida, eu sou Harry Potter, vou falar com o Ministro com ou sem hora marcada.

Odiava usar seu nome para conseguir as coisas, mas as vezes, e só as vezes, achava bom poder ter tanto poder apenas por dizer seu nome.

- Pode entrar Sr. Potter.

A sala do Ministro não ostentava nada de mais, estantes com livros, quadros se mexendo por todos os lados, troféus, não teve tempo de olhar muita coisa.

-Sr. Potter, que honra recebê-lo, em que posso ajudar?

- Por que os relatórios não dizer nada? São apenas maçantes, e nada dizem a respeito do envenenamento, quem fazia os relatórios?

- Lararic, ele morreu antes que pergunte onde ele esta Sr. Potter. – claramente o Ministro tinha ficado nervoso.

- O chefe dos inomináveis sabe de alguma coisa, esta sendo investigado agora, mas ele não faria sozinho, Lararic era trouxa?

- Sim Senhor Potter.

- Pense Sr. Ministro, ele teve alguma mudança de comportamento durante os últimos tempos?

Pierre AmourdeVox olhou para o homem a sua frente, ele parecia desesperado a ponto de atacar qualquer um que desafiasse uma ordem, e começou a pensar, Lararic sempre havia sido muito bom, mas desde 6 meses atrás sempre aparecia cansado.

- Nos últimos meses ele sempre aparecia muito cansado, o que era estranho, ele era sempre tão cheio de vida e alegria! E aos pouco parecia que ia definhando, até que tudo mudou e ele começou a parecer indiferente a tudo, as vezes parecia perdido mas logo mudava a para a expressão fria.

- Seus olhos ficavam desfocados?

- Não tenho certeza Sr. Potter.

- Como, em nome de Merlin, o Sr. Não sabe? Ele estava sob a maldição Imperius, e o pior de tudo é que nem o Ministro da Magia percebeu isso! Droga!

Harry desabou na cadeira, a cabeça pendeu para frente e ele já não pode segurar as lagrimas, não tinha como provar que o homem estivera sob a imperius, mas para ele era obvio, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas olhou para cima e viu o ministro.

- O que houve meu jovem? – Então por um momento Harry se imaginou em frente a Dumbledore.

- Hermione foi infectada, eu tenho 3 dias para descobrir como curá-la, preciso começar por algum lugar.

- Hermione? Sua amiga Hermione Granger?

- Sim, Hermione Potter.

- Sinto muito meu jovem, talvez ache algo na sala de Lararic, ele estudou em Hogwarts, era da grifinoria, tinha costume de dizer que existiam coisas que só um grifinorio como ele poderia descobrir em seu escritório, quem sabe você não possa?

Pierre acompanhou Harry pelos corredores ate a ex-sala do auror, sem notar que a secretaria agora tomava um liquido viscoso e fazia uma careta se olhando no espelho mais uma vez.

{LinhaAqui}

- Por favor pare! Eu falo, só por favor pare!

O grito lhe deu arrepios na nuca, nunca imaginou que Gina pudesse fazer esse tipo de coisa, depois do feitiço que Draco havia feito, eles o colocaram para dormir durante uma hora, abafaram o quarto e Gina foi até Darius, chefe dos inomináveis, para obter informações.

Fazia certa de 1 hora que estavam ali, e depois de terríveis gritos de dor e desespero o homem concordou em falar, escutou a porta abrir.

- Quanto tempo ela está La com ele? – perguntou Draco rouco e mais pálido que o normal.

- Cerca de uma hora, ele acabou de gritar que vai falar para ela, eu não sei o que ela está fazendo mas eu senti dor apenas ouvindo os gritos, e como você está?

- Bem melhor Obrigado, vamos entrar.

Abriram a porta cuidadosamente, Darius estava em um tipo de maca, todo amarrado, tinha muito sangue por todo o peito e os braços e era possível ver que Gina tinha desafivelado sua calça, Draco teve medo so de imaginar que tipo de ameaças ela tinha feito.

- Pode começar a falar meu querido, não ligue para eles.

A voz dela era doce e hipnotizante, como se quisesse seduzi-lo, foi impossível não ficar com ciúmes, com um floreio de varinha Darius estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira.

- Ruiva sua gostosa, você poderia me dar um copo de conhaque antes? Para esquentar as coisas entre nos.

Draco ferveu, só não fez nada por que Blaise o segurou, ele ficou ainda mais vermelho ao ver Gina se abaixar, ficando com o decote nos olhos de Darius, e falar sussurrado em seu ouvido:

- Claro querido!

Ele observou incrédulo Gina ir até o criado mudo onde tinha uma garrafa, ao seu lado um telefone, ela pegou a garrafa e deu um longo gole, puxou o fio do telefone e foi ate a cadeira carregando os dois.

- Você quer o conhaque querido? – ela perguntou enquanto tomava mais um gole e balançava os quadris sensualmente.

- Claro ruiva e depois quero você sentada no meu pau.

Gina sorriu, ergueu o telefone e o abaixou acertando em cheio, o rosto do homem se virou com o impacto, cuspiu sangue, então ela o pegou pelos cabelos endireitando sua cabeça que agora estava meio mole devido a dor, e acerto o telefone do outro lado de seu rosto.

- Vamos La querido, você vai mesmo me fazer quebrar as unhas? Comece a falar, vai ser melhor para você.

- Ela... ela pegou minha filha, quase ninguém sabia de sua existência, é minha filha com uma trouxa, meu pai nunca aceitaria, então eu as mantive escondidas, mas agora ela está com as duas e vai matá-las por sua culpa, por que você me fez falar, eu preciso salvá-las.

- Calma Calma querido, a poção que você tomou no inicio da sessão quebraram qualquer tipo de pacto mágico que você tivesse.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Agora explique o que quer dizer.

- Ruiva maldita, por que não me disse isso antes? Você não ter precisado arrebentar minha cara! Eu quero me livrar daquela louca a muito tempo!

Draco e Blaise riram, Gina era de mais, estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com um floreio de varinha todos os ferimentos estavam curados.

- Meu pai morreu a 6 meses, então eu me casei com ela, a mulher trouxa, ela conhece o mundo bruxo e minha filha já faz mágica involuntária, mas então Lararic começou a agir estranho, muito estranho, e em um dia que combinamos de passar num pub aqui perto ele me enfeitiçou, quando acordei estava na cama com uma mulher que nunca tinha visto e minha esposa estava na porta do quarto, depois disse recebi um bilhete dizendo que ela e minha filha estariam seguras enquanto eu fizesse o que elas mandavam. Lararic estava sob Imperius desde então, aquela mulher o matou, matou meu melhor amigo, na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada, por que as coisas mais importantes para mim estão com ela.

- Como era essa mulher? – Draco perguntou, a simulação da traição era coisa de Pansy, ele sabia, mas quem seria a amiga da esposa? Sim, seu pensamento lógico trabalhando, se a esposa fora seqüestrada com a filha devia ter recorrido a alguma amiga para passar alguns dias fora de casa, mas quem era ela?

- Morena, nunca olhei direito para ela, disse que se chamava Melanie.

- Pansy, sua mulher morava com você?

- Sim! É claro.

- E ela tinha uma amiga com quem podia contar sempre? Digo uma amiga boa o suficiente para que ela pudesse ligar e se hospedar em sua casa?

- Sim, ela estava no nosso casamento, Darius tinha se interresado por ela, e ela parecia retribuir.

- Qual o nome dela? – Blaise pergunta.

- Não sei, nunca realmente me importei com as amigas de Eillen, mas ela tinha cabelos compridos e pretos era alta e tinha olhos puxados, como uma Oriental.

- Cho Chang?

Foi a pergunta incrédula feita por Draco.

{LinhaAqui}

Como diria o Ministro, apenas um grifinorio poderia achar.

Dentro de um chapéu velho estava um livro, a senha do livro era grifinoria, e você tinha que pingar uma gota de sangue na primeira pagina para provar que não queria as informações para fazer mal, então o diário do ex-auror aparecia quase completo, escrito em vermelho sangue, Harry foi até suas ultimas paginas, se surpreendeu com o que viu.

" _Estou sendo enfeitiçado, não sei por quem, Imperius, não lembro de nada nos últimos 2 meses, estou ficando louco, o efeito do feitiço é provisório visto que não quero ser controlado, no meio de um corredor no ministério hoje, não sei o que esta acontecendo, Darius veio me perguntar quando vai poder vê-las, acho que percebeu que eu não estava sob efeito do feitiço o que disse depois ficou gravado em mim, Fuja, para longe, foi o que ele disse, você não tem nada a perder Lararic, mas sei que quem quer que esteja me colocando o feitiço esta ocupado demais para me ver agora, preciso descobrir algo, vou tentar me passar por enfeitiçado, com a ajuda de Darius pode dar certo."_

O próximo relato aparece depois de quase 2 meses.

"_Faz tempo que não escrevo, estou conseguindo, eles estão com a família de Darius, Merlin eu tive que colocar a poção em tantas garrafas!Preciso de perdão, preciso fazer algo para me redimir. O nome dela é Pansy, ela diz que nos tenhos que passar a poção na parte de dentro da garrafa para que não seja detectada, até agora esta dando certo, falhei em duas missões, ela esta ficando desconfiada, tem mais comparsas infiltrados no Ministerio, tenho que tomar cuidado. O ministro não é exatamente confiável, sua secretaria esta no meio do jogo, pode estar sendo enfeitiçado, Pansy tem trouxas trancados no calabouço, é assustador, alguns estão quase mortos. Estou tendo pesadelos. Se eu for enfeitiçado de novo pode ser que não consiga voltar, lutar contra a maldição é quase uma dor física, pelo menos eu sei que se estiver enfeitiçado o diário não se abriria."_

Realmente, resistir a uma maldição imperdoável era doloroso, mas ele precisava descobrir mais. A secretaria, precisava saber quem era.

Esse relato era mais próximo a data de sua morte.

"_Ela esta desconfiada, a moça de cabelos longos e olhos puxados não gosta de aparecer para todos nós, é uma oriental, tenho a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar, fui submetido a muitas Criciatos esta semana, foi difícil, Darius ainda está sob as ordens dela, sua família corre perigo, muitos já morreram por causa do veneno, Darius disse que tenho que ir embora, mas não posso, sou eu quem alimenta sua mulher e sua filha, estão bem por enquanto, assustadas mas bem, estou escrevendo aqui os ingredientes da poção, espero estar fazendo algo de bom, Pansy me disse que sua intenção é trazer alguns aurores de Londres, me pergunto por que não mandou a oriental enfeitiçar o ministro e pedir para trazê-los, acho que ela quer primeiro que tudo vire um caos, para então poder eliminar os outros."_

Abaixo estavam todos os itens da poção, estava pedindo a Merlin para que no próximo e ultimo relato ele tivesse colocado qual era o antídoto.

"_Ela esta me caçando, vai me matar, vai me matar com o veneno, eu vou morrer sem conseguir fazer algo bom, estava tentando descobrir como se faz o antídoto, descobri que ele não existe, mas descobri um feitiço antigo, muito antigo que pode funcionar se for realizado por um puro sangue, o nome do feitiço é __**puhastab verd **__é como uma purificação, apenas balançar a varinha em direção a pessoa, com os mesmo movimentos do Leviosa, não tenho certeza se pode dar certo, por que o sangue puro que o for realizar vai transferir seu sangue e receber o sangue da vitima em troca, é doloroso pelo que vi, mas como sangues-puros não são afetados, pode dar certo, é minha única pista, eu tenho certeza que nunca vai afetar mestiços nem puros, pois o vírus simplesmente se dilui em seu sangue, vou parar por aqui, talvez eu tente o feitiço, se ainda estiver vivo."_

As ultimas linhas estavam borradas, como se ele estivesse com pressa, mas para a sorte de Harry, ele tinha dito o nome do feitiço e dito como poderia ser realizado. O patrono mandado para todos foi rápido com a mensagem, Agora iria para Hermione, iria tentar o feitiço.

{LinhaAqui}

O patrono chegou a Blaise, relatando tudo, precisavam começar.

- Harry acha que realmente é alguém envolvido na historia, ela está com a pilissuco como secretaria do Ministro, Disse que é para você e o Draco irem atrás da Pansy, eu vou para a secretaria.

- E eu? – perguntou Darius que já não estava amarrado depois de repetir tudo sob Verritasserum.

- Pode vir comigo pegar a secretaria.

Imediatamente os dois aparataram, com certeza Darius tinha passa livre para fazer isso direto no Ministerio.

- O lençol está no quarto, você está pálido, eu posso ir sozinha se você não estiver bem.

Gina olhava cuidadosamente no rosto do loiro, tinha bolsas escuras abaixo dos olhos estranhamente opacos, os cortes nos braços continuavam ali, o sangue tinha sido limpo mas ele continuava suando frio.

- Não, eu não estou bem, e não eu não vou deixar você sozinha trás dele, você não sabe do que ela é capaz. Normalmente depois de fazer o feitiço eu não me mexo durante um dia inteiro, o chocolate está ajudando.

Ele tirou a barrinha do bolso e foi para o outro quarto. O coração de Gina deu um pulo ao ver que ele tinha que se escorar nas paredes para chegar até La, não iria nem ao menos conseguir aparatar. Foi até ele e lhe ofereceu apoio e uma poção revigorante.

- Vai se sentir melhor, e agora como vamos onde ela está?

O lençol continuava aberto no chão com as marcas de sangue, no centro dele um ponto vermelho que tinha a maior concentração de sangue.

- Ela está no ponto vermelho, lembro desse lugar, parece com a casa dos Parkinson em Dubai, vamos para lá, eu sei como entrar.

Se sentia melhor depois da poção, não que estivesse recuperado, mas agora podia fazer feitiços e andar sem ajuda, aparatar com ela não seria problema, juntou seu corpo no da ruiva a pensou em Dubai.

O lugar era lindo, a casa era de frente para a praia de águas claras, areia branquinha, calor agradável, era perfeito e também era o esconderijo perfeito.

- Eu sei que é lindo, mas depois apreciamos a visão, eu tenho uma casa do outro lado da cidade com a vista parecida.

O sussurro de Draco no seu ouvido e suas mão apertando sua cintura por baixa da blusa não estavam ajudando, por mais preocupada que estivesse sentir seus beijos suaves em seu pescoço era de mais para suportar em silencio.

Draco a virou para ele e lhe beijou, como estava com vontade de fazer, como se dependesse disso, até ser interrompido por uma voz irritante que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Olá Draquinho, sabia que iria se lembrar de mim e vir me procurar, só não precisava trazer esse coelho junto. Esqueceu que ele te traiu comigo Weasley? Ou você quer ver ele trepando comigo mais uma vez?

Gina ficou mais vermelha que Rony quando ficava com ciúmes, e a única coisa que Draco viu foi ela erguer a varinha e antes de conseguir impedi-la ela lançou sua famosa azaração.

{LinhaAqui}

Oi Pessoas...

Desculpe a demora, eu estava com alguns problemas na facul, e o trabalho estava tomando meu tempo.

Muito Muito Obrigado aos comentários e aos e-mails, eu fiquei bem feliz.

Bom... Acho que a Fic está chegando no fim, Talvez mais 3 capitulos. Ainda não tenho certeza, talvez eu não faça chegar tão rápido.

Alguém quer gripe? Eu estou tomando 3 remédios e nada dela ir embora, deve ter me achado bonita!

Comentem, e até a Próxima

=DDD


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO TREZE

A mensagem sobre o feitiço chegou a Luna cerca de 15 min. depois. Estava esperando Harry e olhando a face pálida de Hermione, o efeito da poção ainda tinha 3 horas.

Checou o pulso dela de novo, talvez um costume, durante a guerra, quando tinha ajudado os feridos Hogwarts não podia passar por uma mesa sem sentir a pulsação de uma pessoa, e por isso ela tinha descoberto tantos mortos, tantas pessoas queridas que tinham ido embora.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando um Draco desesperado aparatou perto da cama de Hermione, e para sua surpresa, ele estava carregando Gina nos braços.

Estava carregando Gina desacordada e coberta de sangue nos braços...

{LinhaAqui}

Darius tinha aparatado os dois na sala de Lararic, seria fácil chegar ate a sala do ministro por ali.

- Para que lado?

Blaise perguntou já saindo da sala, "direita" ouviu um murmúrio, precisava acabar logo com aquilo.

O salão que tinham entrado era espaçoso e de frente para ele estava uma mesa, podia ver uma pequena mulher atrás dela, e ele daria tudo, tudo para ver o que era que ela tinha acabado de tomar.

- Polissuco Chang?

A voz saiu alta e com eco, e a julgar pelo olhar assustado ele tinha acertado em cheio. Um pop foi ouvido e ele teve certeza que Darius tinha aparatado. Para onde?

Cho Chang olhou Blaise com os olhos arregalados e o coração apertado de medo, sabia que seria descoberta, ainda mais depois de mexer com a Sangue-Ruim que tinha roubado Harry dela, só não contava que seria tão cedo, viu o inominável aparatar, sentiu o corpo preso. Maldição! Azkaban seria sorte depois disso.

- Cho Chang, eu sabia que iria ter o prazer de te ver em Azkaban, quem sabe o beijo doce de um Dementador?

Darius tinha aparecido atrás da oriental e nesse tempo Blaise lançou o feitiço, iria precisar petrificar a todos para que não se matassem no quarto do Hotel.

{LinhaAqui}

Pansy riu quando viu a azaração rebater no escudo criado ao redor da casa, só não atingiu a ruiva por que Draco tinha lançado um Protego.

- Não faça isso Pequena, fique aqui.

Gina iria protestar, não teve tempo para isso, assim que Draco se afastou sentiu Como se quebrassem todos os seus ossos, sabia o que era, não gritou, era forte o suficiente para resistir a uma Cruciatos. De relance ainda pode ver seu loiro com olhar angustiado e indo em direção a porta.

Não podia fazer nada, um protego não iria proteger a ruiva agora, e se lançasse um feitiço iria rebater, precisava tirar as proteções da casa, sabia que Pansy não iria parar ate ver a pele da ruiva se partir com a dor. Foi andando a passos rápidos enquanto pronunciava o feitiço que eliminava as proteções.

- Veritas!

Draco gelou ao ouvir a voz divertida da ex colega sonserina ao pronunciar o feitiço, segundos depois ouviu o grito agonizante da ruiva, uma lagrima correu por seu rosto, sabia muito bem qual era a dor de uma Veritas.

- Você lembra Draquinho? Você me deixou sob Veritas durante cerca de 1 hora. Talvez eu faça o mesmo com ela.

- Você tinha poções Parkinson, ela não tem.

- Sim eu tinha as poções, mas ela tem a coragem Grifinoria, deve bastar. E tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de lhe falar querido, os feitiços de proteção foram trocados, vai ter que se esforçar para encontrar o contra feitiço.

Draco confirmou que ela estava certa, o feitiço não tinha funcionado. Os gritos de Gina estavam mais altos a medida que Pansy ria, ele sabia que ela estava aumentando a intensidade da maldição.

- Sectumsempra.

Desespero era pouco para o que Draco sentiu naquele momento, Olhou sua ruiva mais uma vez, ela já não tinha forças para gritar, o peito sangrava e ela apenas se contorcia, apesar da dor da Veritas, Viu os olhos um pouco abertos, e seus lábios formarem seu nome, então se virou para o escudo e com a varinha cortou a mão e pronunciou o feitiço que seu pai o ensinou. Magia negra, mais uma vez estava de volta com elas, mas era a única chance.

- Rumpitur sanguine meo curis.

A proteção se rompeu e ele ainda pode ver Pansy com os olhos desesperados antes de perder o foco e sentir pela primeira vez em muitos anos, que o treinamento de Comensal da Morte tinha seu lado bom.

{LinhaAqui}

- Para o hotel?

- Essa pergunta pegou mal Darius, mas sim, vamos para o nosso ninho de amor.

Darius gargalhou, a tempos isso não acontecia, aparatou Cho Chang petrificada no quarto do hotel e a deitou na cama, olhou para o quarto, viu Blaise com um patrono, provavelmente do Malfoy.

- Encontraram Pansy?

- Sim e nos vamos para La agora, parece que algo não saiu como planejado e Gina esta bem ferida.

- A ruiva boa em torturas?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, vamos, minha esposa e minha filha devem estar por La.

Sem pensar duas vezes Blaise puxou o inominável e eles aparataram na areia fofa e branca, difícil imaginar que coisas horríveis deviam ter sido feitas naquela casa, uma linda casa por sinal.

Draco estava debruçado sobre Gina, sabia o contra-feitiço para o Sectumsempra, mas ela estava muito ferida, tinha desmaiado, estava coberta de sangue, respirando tão fraco que Draco tinha dificuldades em ouvir.

- Graças a Merlin, Não sei direito como eu agi com a Parkinson, as proteções eu consegui baixar, mas não rápido o suficiente, ela foi torturada por quase 15 minutos, prendam a Parkinson eu vou levar a Gina.

Quando ele levantou o corpo de Gina do chão ouviu um pequeno gemido de dor dela, seus olhos ficaram tensos e opacos quando viu Darius se aproximar.

- Me desculpe pelo que falei no quarto, a ruiva realmente é linda, mas minha esposa é mais em minha opinião, eu trouxe isso, pode ajudar.

Ele tinha dois pequenos frascos nas mãos.

- Uma dela é poção para a reposição de sangue, e a outra é poção revigorante, acho que não vai fazer nenhum mal para ela.

Draco olhou para ele agradecido enquanto ajudava a segurar a cabeça de Gina, só agora tinha notado que suas mão tremiam, nem ao menos lembrava como tinha conseguido se manter em pé.

- Maldição Draco, o que você fez com ela?

Blaise olhava de Draco para Pansy com olhos arregalados. Ela estava com certeza petrificada, e também com dor pelo jeito, o loiro não tinha usado nenhum feitiço, pelo rosto desfigurado de Pansy ela devia ter apanhado bastante.

- Eu tinha avisado a ela Blaise, e tem sorte que eu não a tenha matado, por que minha vontade era essa. Vou aparatar com Gina. Cuide de tudo.

Blaise concordou com a cabeça e se curvou sobre Pansy, curou os machucados do rosto da sonserina, e apesar de petrificada ele viu o olhar agradecido.

- Não me agradeça, apenas curei para que Darius possa ter alguma diversão, afinal você ficou com a filha e a esposa dele não é verdade? No lugar dele eu tentaria te matar, ou talvez eu realmente esperasse para te ver morrer com um beijo de dementador. Darius, ela é sua eu vou procurar a todos nas masmorras.

- Prometo que não vou matá-la, prefiro que ela sofra entende?

- Entendo.

Darius sorriu e viu Blaise desaparecer dentro da casa de tons sombrios, olhou para a mulher aos seus pés, sorriu, a agarrou pelos cabelos e a puxou até o centro da sala, amarrou seus pés e mãos na mesa de mogno preta e desfez o feitiço que a mantinha petrifica.

- Eu quero lhe ouvir gritar vadia.

Foi a única coisa pronunciada antes dos gritos da mulher amarrada a mesa.

{LinhaAqui}

- O que aconteceu?

- Tortura por uns 10 ou 13 minutos, Cruciatos depois Veritas que é um feitiço de magia negra usado pelos Comensais, então um Sectumsempre, eu já fiz o contra-feitiço, ela tomou uma dose de poção revigorante e para reposição de sangue, está fraca Lovegood, ela vai ficar bem?

Tudo foi explica em um fôlego só enquanto Luna indicava uma maca e fazia os feitiços em Gina, ela ainda tinha pequenos cortes no pescoço, o braço estava quebrado e duas costelas trincadas.

- Cruciatos não quebraria os ossos dela, o que o Veritas faz? – Perguntou Luna enquanto pegava algumas poções no armário.

- É mais dolorosa, você precisa de mais raiva para conjurar, e pode aumentar de intensidade, é como se colocassem ganchos de aço nas suas costelas e as puxassem pela sua boca, os ossos vão se partindo e enfim quebram. Me diga como ela esta.

- Bom, então parece que não chegou a quebrar as costelas dela, mas o braço esta quebrado, é fácil de resolver, duas costelas trincadas, ela vai dormir até amanha de manha eu creio.

- Provavelmente o feitiço pegou primeiro no braço dela.

Luna ministrou a poção para o osso do braço e as costelas, pegou essência de Ditamno e passou nos cortes, ministrou mais duas poções revigorantes e duas para dor.

- Pode relaxar Malfoy, me diga como foi tudo.

- Blaise e o inominável devem ter pego a Chang, quando vi como Gina estava paralisei Parkinson e os chamei, não cheguei a entrar.

- Tudo bem, parece que Harry encontrou um feitiço para Hermione, eu estava esperando ele chegar. Disse que iria demorar cerca de 30 minutos, estava numa área em que não podia aparatar.

Pela primeira vez desde que sairá de Londres, Draco suspirou aliviado, talvez no fim de tudo, ninguém saísse ferido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Harry que acabara de aparatar afobado e com um livro na mão.

{Linha Aqui}

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao abrir a porta que dava acesso as masmorras foi o cheiro de carne em decomposição, era uma masmorra comum, se é que uma masmorra em todo o mundo era comum, cerca de 30 celas com grades de muitas ferramentas para tortura, muitas mesmo.

O grito de dor de Pansy cortou o silencio do lugar, enquanto andava entre as selas procurava por alguém, não podiam estar todos mortos, podiam?

Ao passar pela sexta sela e olhar para o lado direito viu uma mulher deitada na pequena cama de pedra no canto da sela, Blaise chamou por ela, nenhuma resposta, ao se aproximar mais das grades para tentar ver pode perceber que estava morta, baixou os olhos e continuou entre as selas.

A próxima sela tinha alguém vivo, constantemente se mexendo, se costas para o corredor não podia ver se era homem ou mulher, estava de costas e o cabelo curto não facilitava.

- Ola, você esta bem? Pode falar comigo?

Quando a pessoa se virou poder perceber ser uma mulher, e em pensamentos ele mesmo respondeu suas perguntas, ela não podia responder, de sua boca jorrava sangue e ao abri-la ele percebeu que tinham lhe cortado a língua, abriu a sela da pobre mulher que cambaleando o conduziu a selas onde tinham pessoas vivas, em algumas em que passaram reto ele pode ver pessoas em decomposição ou apenas esqueletos.

_Merlin Pansy, o que a guerra fez com você?_

Depois de abrir mais quatro selas ele foi ate os objetos de tortura, tinha uma mulher pendurada na parede, ao seu lado uma menininha de não mais de seis anos, a família de Darius, e quando uma apoiando a outra as oito pessoas saíram das masmorras, puderam ver claramente Darius arrancando um dos dedos de Pansy que a essa altura já estava silenciada.

- Darius, pare.

A voz que pronunciou essas palavras era tão baixa que Blaise tinha certeza que ele não havia ouvido, mas sua surpresa foi quando o viu parar o que estava fazendo, a varinha cair no chão junto com o dedo e vê-lo virar de uma vez só com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eillen? Querida...

A voz estava falhada, os olhos já tinham virado duas cascatas e quando Blaise o viu correr em direção a esposa e a filha percebeu o quanto ele devia ter estado desesperado pelos últimos meses.

- Meu Merlin! Você esta bem? E a pequena Violet? Como tive medo de perder vocês duas. Nunca mais, nunca mais saia de perto de mim Eillen, ou eu vou lhe prender no pé da cama.

A mulher, Eillen, agora Blaise percebia, era bonita e de riso fácil, apesar do que tinha passado, os pulsos sangravam e estava magra, mas todos que tinham conseguido sair estava bem.

- Sim Senhor, disse risonha – Seu amigo fez feitiços para currar a maioria dos machucados, tem alguns mortos La embaixo, os outros a essa altura é impossível reconhecer.

O riso se perdeu e deu lugar as lagrimas. Darius abraçou a esposa e olhou para Blaise.

- Obrigado, já chamei o Ministério, já sabem onde esta a Chang e a Parkinson, vão trazer pessoas do St. Musgos para ver como estão todos, você pode ir se quiser Blaise, eu cuido de tudo, vá ver como estão seus amigos.

- Obrigado.

Blaise aparatou.

{LinhaAqui}

Apesar de afobado Harry olhou confuso de Draco para Luna e enfim para Gina.

- Ela esta bem?

- Vai ficar Potter. Que feitiço é?

- Lararic ainda não tinha testado, ou se testou morreu antes de relatar, o nome do feitiço é _**puhastab verd **_algo como purificar o sangue, ele disse que é necessário os mesmo movimentos do leviosa, e é doloroso. Bom, apenas um sangue puro pode fazer o feitiço e não morrer, o vírus ou o que diabos seja isso se dilui no sangue puro.

- Potter, é um feitiço arriscado, pode não dar certo.

Todos viraram para Draco estranhando sua reação, ele conhecia o feitiço então.

- O que sabe sobre o feitiço?

- Bom, o básico, realmente é doloroso, quase ou mais que o Crucio, você provavelmente vai desmaiar depois disse, ele consome muita energia do bruxo, mas não tenho certeza se você conseguiria Potter, você é sangue puro, mas sua mãe era mestiça, pode ter uma chance de que você fique como ela, creio que quanto maior a linhagem puro sangue melhor.

- E o que sugere Malfoy? Que vá procurar alguém para fazer quando eu posso tentar? – Perguntou visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu não disse isso Potter, apenas pode ser perigoso, eu não posso fazer o feitiço, acabei de realizar magia negra e nem sei como estou em pé, Gina esta desacordada, e não sei se Luna tem a força necessária para realizar o feitiço, espere até amanha Potter, então eu posso fazê-lo.

- Não, eu posso fazer, eu posso salvá-la.

Blaise apareceu no outro canto da sala e imediatamente percebeu a tensão no ar, mas quando viu sua Luna ali, olhando para ele com seus grande olhos azuis esqueceu de tudo.

- Olá Sonhadora, - Disse carinhoso lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios e abraçando por trás. – Gina esta bem?

- Sim, vai ficar amanhã de manhã, e Harry vai fazer um feitiço para trazer Hermione de volta. Darius? Luna perguntou apertando as mãos do namorado que estavam em sua cintura.

- Esta com a família, Chang e Parkinson estão presas, achei oito pessoas nas masmorras tirando as mortas, ao que parece Pansy vinha testando muitas coisas, ainda lembro de todos os corpos em decomposição que encontrei naquele lugar, o Ministério esta a par de tudo, mas encontrar uma cura ou algo para tirar os que estão nesse pesadelo vai ser bom.

Finalizou Blaise dando uma mordiscada no pescoço de Luna, Draco tinha um olhar cansado e Gina já não estava tão pálida, e Harry tinha uma assustadora obstinação no rosto.

- Vou realizar o feitiço, me desejem sorte.

Depois de colocar uma maca grudada na cama de Hermione ele se inclinou sobre ela senta na maca ao lado e se preparou pegando a varinha deu um beijo casto em seus lábios e murmurou o feitiço, executando os movimentos com precisão.

-_** puhastab verd **_.

A ultima coisa que viu antes da escuridão tomar conta de seu corpo foi o leve tremor nas pálpebras de Hermione

{LinhaAqui}

Oiiiiiiiiiiiie.

Não me batam nem nada ou você não tem final de fic.

=DDDD

Tudo bem?

A gripe foi embora! EBAAAA, Sexta sem gripe = Baladinha, quem vem cmg?

Muito Muito Obrigada ao Povinho que Le a fic e principalmente

A Isis Brito, seus comentários me fizeram ficar igual balãozinho de gás Helio

E a minha Amadinha Jade Andrade, que esta brincando com a minha bondade e não comenta igual comentava antes, mesmo assim =DDDDDD

Acho que na próxima quinta ou sexta tem cap. Acho que mais dois caps e um epilogo, ou um cap e o epilogo, depende da Srt. Steele que é minha imaginação.

Alias vocês já leram a trilogia Cinquenta tons de Cinza? É ooooooooootima!

Beijinhos.

Later, Baby!


End file.
